


The Dreaming City and its Torn Shore

by TangledMess



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Bittersweet, Drama, F/F, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Romance, magic fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledMess/pseuds/TangledMess
Summary: Pippa Pentangle had it all planned out. Her life that was. After graduating from school, she would take a year off to travel the world. Of course she'd convince her best friend and love of her life, dear Hecate Hardbroom, to come with her. They would explore the world together, learn more magic, different magic, new and old traditions and then they'd return home to open their own school.Yes, that was the plan. Explore the world. Marry the love of her life. Build the greatest witching school in all of England. Live happily ever after. It was perfect.Until it wasn't. Because Hecate didn't come with her. Pippa didn't spent one year gone. She spent 15 years exploring the world. When she came home all of England had changed. Hecate had changed.Suddenly Pippa didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on. Her world and her plans had been turned upside down and shredded especially now that she was standing face to face with a seven year old girl who looked exactly like Hecate Hardbroom except for her eyes which were a vibrant and stunning shade of ocean blue. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and uttered the words, which in hindsight she thought were stupid, "Does Hecate Hardbroom live here?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for a while and thought I'd try my hand at something new. Please give it a chance. I think it'll turn out to be a fun ride that will have your emotions all over the place. If you're willing to put your emotions through a rollercoaster ride, do stick around. Enjoy.

Pippa Pentangle had her entire life planned out especially meeting this tall, gangly, dark haired girl who's magic rivaled even the teachers at school and who's intelligence was so mesmerizing Pippa couldn't help but be drawn to her. It was a moth to a flame. But over time it became more than that. Pippa learned more about Hecate, discovering her unwavering love of potions and all magical ingredients from the smallest of herbs to the most common and overused item in literally every potion. She learned Hecate's parents were some of the most brilliant witches known throughout the world. An archaeologist of a mother and an mother who tended to stay at home. It was a loving family even though Hecate never talked much about them. 

One day Pippa did have the chance to meet them and she suddenly realized why Hecate never talked about her parents: Mary and Diana Hardbroom. The literal power couple of England. Even the Great Wizard was terrified of them, often seeking out the advice of Mary on difficult situations. As in awe as Pippa was, she knew better than to let it affect her friendship with the shy Hecate and they soon became the best of friends. 

She remembered there were plenty of late nights when they were budding teenagers where they spent time talking and laughing and best of all: making plans for the future. Pippa felt nervous when she first told Hecate her dream of opening up a magical school. One that allowed families from non-magical and magical families to be taught on equal ground, one for both boys and girls, one that would combine both modern and traditions. Hecate, at first, said nothing then agreed saying it would be a benefit to the magical community. Oh, how Pippa's heart soared upon hearing such words.

Pippa sighed as she looked out over the calm waters. She was on a boat, heading back to England. Now, however, she was no longer a child instead a woman grown and she hadn't come home in 15 long years. There was much of the world to explore, cultures to discover, magic to study, traditions: both old and new, and much much more. Oh, how time had flown since she first decided to leave. She smiled at the childhood memories running through her mind especially those of her beautiful dark haired best friend. 

Her smile faded when she recalled their last conversation. Hecate had decided against travelling the world instead deciding to focus on her studies. Pippa had been disappointed and defeated but she understood how much Hecate prided herself in her studies and Hecate's great dream was to explore the world of potions and herbs and improve the mundane methods. She understood that, she did but her heart still ached at the possibilities of what they could have experienced together, what they could have learned, what they could have discovered. Of course, along the way, if the moment was right, Pippa would have confessed her feelings for her best friend. Pippa was convinced Hecate felt the same. She felt it in her heart.

Another sigh left her pink lips. The air was turning a chilly temperature. She had forgotten how cold England could be. Rubbing her arms, she looked across the sea. It would still be some time before she reached her destination and the mere thought of seeing her best friend again after all these years made her giddy and nervous. She could only imagine what Hecate looked like now but Pippa was certain her best friend was even more beautiful than when they were teenagers.

But there was a slight sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she thought of what Hecate's life would be like now. Pippa knew Hecate had accomplished what she set out and became the most prominent witching authority on potions, spells, and herbs. She read every article, every essay, every book her best friend published and was fascinated by each one, falling more and more in love with her best friend. After each publication, Pippa made certain to write a letter. In fact, she wrote several letters over the years and sent them off. All except for one. The very letter confessing her true feelings about the dark haired witch. That one was still safely tucked away in her favorite book. 

It was late evening when the boat reached the docks and Pippa found her mother waiting for her with open arms. The hug that followed was tighter but filled with the love she had missed these last 15 years. 

"Oh, darling, look at you," said Christine, smiling. She hugged her daughter again. "It's so good to have you home."

Pippa smiled, "It's good to be home." Except the blonde woman couldn't help look over her mother's shoulder for another particular person only to find none waiting.

Christine sighed, "Hecate received your letter but she couldn't make it. Her work on the council has kept her too busy but I do believe she has a vacation coming up."

"She never told me she was working with the council," Pippa frowned, "When did she take that job?"

"Eight years ago." Christine laughed softly, "Don't look so surprised, darling. You've been gone for 15 years, life moved on. Hecate has made quite the name for herself. Not just in England. But don't expect to see the same teenager you left behind."

Pippa's frown deepened. She hadn't left Hecate behind. Hecate decided not to come therefore she simply extended her stay outside of England and time simply got away from her. Before she knew if 15 years were gone. "I'll visit her in the morning."

"I'll give you a ride."

"I think I remember where she lives."

"Oh, Pippa," Christine shook her head slightly, "She doesn't live there anymore. She has her own house now. It's quite beautiful given..." But Christine trailed off and for some reason Pippa didn't have it in her heart to ask. There was a jolt in her heart and it had nothing to do with excitement anymore. That sinking feeling grew heavier as they made their way home.

****

The next morning the sun was shining fully and brilliantly in the clear blue sky. The clouds and rain from last night gone. Instead it looked like it was going to be a comfortably warm day. Pippa stretched, smiling, feeling happy after having a wonderful dream even though she couldn't remember it. She took a warm shower, got dressed in a simple attire of jeans, a shirt, and a jacket before heading downstairs for breakfast. While eating, she scanned the newspaper. The headline was something about a detective receiving an honor for apprehending a criminal warlock but she didn't give it much thought. The world had turned darker over the years and the constant fighting made her not want to see the papers. It was too depressing and she thought it was better off in the capable hands of their police force. Skilled witches and wizards who harnessed extreme magic powers to tackle the things not meant for the general population. 

Nothing stood out in the paper and there didn't appear to be a mention of Hecate's job at the council. Perhaps that was the way Hecate wanted it to be. Little did Pippa know Hecate's name was listed in an article, the very article on the front page, and with some more details that would have stopped her in her tracks and quelled the school girl excitement in her heart. Instead when her mother came to the kitchen, Pippa dropped the paper and was ready to go.

Halfway through the drive, Christine turned to her daughter, "Are you sure you want to see her? Things are different now."

"She's my best friend, mom," said Pippa.

"Yes, I know," Christine nodded, she fell silent. She wasn't sure what Hecate had told her daughter and what was left out. All she knew were letters were being sent back and forth but not that frequent because her wild spirit of a daughter was always somewhere else. Over time the letters became less and less. "I also know you're still in love with her."

"Mom..." Pippa looked away from her mother at the passing scenery. It was remarkable beautiful out here. "I don't want to talk about that."

Christine sighed, "Fine, just be careful of your heart."

Pippa didn't know what that meant and she didn't quite care and so she remained quiet. The rest of the car ride took ten minutes. 

Pippa couldn't help gasp at the house they pulled up to. In fact it wasn't a house but a beautiful mansion. "Wow," she whispered staring at the details and the wood and steel and the elegant design. There was so much to take it and its very design was something Pippa felt she could stare at for hours. 

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine, mom," Pippa rolled her eyes, "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Very well," Christine sighed, "I'll be in the village down the road."

Pippa vaguely nodded before heading toward the door. She raised her hand to knock when she saw the bronze lion's head knocker. Using it she waited. Just when she was about to knock again the door opened revealing a little girl who looked the splitting image of her best friend with the same sharp cheekbones, the long black hair, almost every feature of Hecate except for the eyes. The eyes were the warm blue hue of the ocean but the look in those eyes was all too familiar to Pippa.

"Can I help you?" asked the little girl.

Pippa felt the air leave her lungs. She struggled to find her words but her tongue felt dry. Hecate hadn't mentioned anything of a child. Or had she? Pippa couldn't remember. "Does... um..." She shook her head, "Does Hecate Hardbroom live here?"

The girl looked at Pippa once more then looked over her shoulder, "Mom! There's someone here for you." The girl, however, didn't move. She stayed where she was, turning to look at Pippa in silent observation.

It took less than twenty seconds for there to be movement within the house. Pippa first saw the pale hand with black nails reach out and gently rest upon the little girl's shoulder. A second later, the tall, dark dressed form of Hecate Hardbroom came into view. She was even more beautiful than Pippa had imagined her to be and felt her breath catch in her throat. The silent moment between them was shattered when Pippa noticed the glint upon Hecate's finger: two stunning rings.

"Go inside and finish your homework," Hecate told the young girl and the girl took another look at the stranger before heading inside. It was then Hecate turned her deep brown eyes toward the newcomer. "Pippa."

The greeting was colder than she expected. Yet she couldn't herself to say anything other than, "Is she yours?"

Hecate looked over the woman who was once her best friend and took a step back, "I suppose you better come inside."

The mansion was warm and inviting when Pippa stepped inside. Even though the day looked like it would be warm, a fire was going in the living room, where comfortable sofas were station along with two tall bookshelves filled with endless volumes. An oak coffee table resided in the middle. But it wasn't the living room where they went after travelling up the stairs instead they rounded a corner and entered the kitchen which was also warm and quite inviting. Tea came to them automatically, two fine china cups followed, as did sugar and honey.

Hecate beckoned the blonde to sit at the table and sat across from her. "You're back in England." Hecate broke the silence.

"Yes," nodded Pippa. "Is she yours?" Her gaze drifted to Hecate's hands, the one with the rings, and felt her heart clench. 

"Isobel Marie Hardbroom Valentine," said Hecate, "She is my eldest."

"You never told me."

"I didn't think it was important when you were galavanting across the globe."

"I wanted you to come with me."

Hecate didn't say anything. She was hardly in the mood for an argument, let alone a stroll down memory lane. Decisions were made in the past and it was best kept in the past.

"How old is she?"

"Seven."

The pride in Hecate's voice hurt the blonde yet she couldn't fully understand why or perhaps she didn't want to. She had wanted Hecate to be happy, always for her to be happy, but she had always believed that happiness would include her. "And your..." she cleared her throat to stop her voice from cracking. "Your youngest?"

Hecate smiled. Her hand unconsciously going to her stomach. "Two months."

Before Pippa could say anything the front door opened, followed by the pitter patter of footsteps echoing through the house. The little girl let out a cry of joy and Pippa guessed the other parent had arrived home. Sure enough, her guess was proved correct when a tall figure entered the kitchen, carrying the young girl.

"Hello, love," said the soft voice as the dark red haired woman leaned down, sharing a gentle kiss with Hecate (Pippa looked away, the pain in her heart felt like a stab), and smiled before righting her stance, still holding onto their daughter. "Ah, we have company. I'm Detective Kal Valentine. You are?"

"Pippa Pentangle. Pleased to meet you."

But the word felt hollow and tasted bitter. Something about all of this didn't feel right to Pippa and the pain in her heart made matters worse.


	2. Chapter 2

They went to an early lunch at the quaint village where Pippa, curious as well as in pain, asked the obvious question. "How did you two meet?"

Hecate smiled fondly, "It was at a retreat if you can believe."

"A retreat? I didn't think that was your sort of thing."

"It wasn't. Still isn't but I was roped in by some friends who said it would be 'an ideal stress relief from exams.' They said it was a 'place to find yourself.'" Hecate looked over to Kal before reaching over and lacing their fingers. "We found each other instead."

"How long have you two been married?" As much as Pippa didn't want to know, there was a burning need to discover everything about this marriage and relationship and just how a detective of all people could sweep her best friend off her feet.

"Eight years," said Kal. "I proposed a little after a year of dating."

Hecate gave a soft laugh, "Yes, but not without a little warning on our second date. You told me you were looking for something serious and you were only going to wait two years at the most to propose to me."

Pippa couldn't help the surprised look on her face, her eyebrows rose, "You knew you were going to marry Hecate?"

"Yes," Kal said, "The moment I met her, I knew she was going to be my wife and somehow I got lucky enough to make that a reality."

Pippa fell silent. None of the letters she had received from Hecate mentioned anything about her meeting Kal, let alone going on dates, or even the marriage. She didn't even receive an invitation to the wedding! Granted in the last 15 years she held no stable address and often wrote letters telling her family and friends not to write back because she was heading to her next destination so perhaps that was her fault but for the very fact of Hecate not mentioning anything about a wedding hurt her deeply. She had thought them to be best friends, that they shared everything yet...

"If you're looking to blame me, don't."

Hecate's voice cut through her thoughts and Pippa looked up, startled. "I-I wasn't."

"You were never good at lying, Pippa."

The blonde said nothing, looking away from her best friend at the table cloth, noting its fine needlepoint design. "Why didn't you tell me?" She hated how small her voice sounded, how quiet, how hurt but she couldn't rein in her emotions. She felt lost and hurt and confused but the worst feeling was the hurt drumming through her heart.

"You were never around." The way Hecate said it, the matter of fact tone, added to the blonde's aching heart.

"I would have-"

"No," Hecate shook her head, "I don't think you would have. It was your dream to travel the world, to learn more about other magical cultures. I didn't stop you from it but I also couldn't keep waiting for you." Hecate looked in the direction of the bathroom where Kal took their daughter then turned back to Pippa. "You weren't here. You weren't present. Kal was and over time I fell in love with her. We have a family now and another on the way."

Pippa opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. Hecate was right even if Pippa didn't want to admit it. "Are you happy?" She dreaded the answer and yet she had to know.

"Happier than I've ever been."

And Pippa knew it wasn't a lie because she saw the happiness and the light in her best friend's eyes when Kal and Isobel returned. She spent much of their lunch observing the couple, noting the small things, the looks, the soft touches, the smiles. Problem was Kal wasn't a bad person either. Kal was kind and inviting. Always puling the blonde into conversation with them, asking about places where she'd been and some of the discoveries she made. Pippa found it was easy to talk with Kal. The red haired witch didn't judge, didn't hide behind fake smiles or empty words, and the witch was honest but the problem was she felt exposed under Kal's ever observant gaze. It felt like the detective knew the unspoken words, the pain echoing in her heart, and her thoughts but Kal never made mention of anything. Something Pippa was grateful for.

After lunch, Pippa was saved by her mother showing up and while her mother joined in a brief conversation with the married couple, Pippa noticed Hecate's daughter staring at her. For the first time she felt at a loss for words because she simply wanted to be alone. 

"Why were you gone for so long?"

The question caught Pippa off guard cause she honestly never thought of it. She paid very little attention to time while she was aboard, exploring the world, and she had thought not much had passed. Upon learning 15 years had passed made her turn her attention back home, back to her family, to her friends, to Hecate. 15 years...

"I suppose I got caught up."

Isobel hummed but didn't say anything. Suddenly the girl didn't seem so little anymore, she felt more adult than a seven year old should be. "Was it worth it?"

Before Pippa could answer, Hecate called her daughter's name and the trio bid their farewell leaving Pippa and her mother behind. Pippa watched them leave, watched Kal and Hecate walk hand in hand as Isobel talked animatedly about something. She watched the growing soft smile on Hecate's lips. A rare smile of happiness the dark haired witch only shared with those closest to her heart. 

"Pippa," the soft tone of her mother drew her attention away and Pippa didn't know what to say. She felt the hot tears prickling the corner of her eyes. She was grateful when her mother didn't say anything only pulling her into her arms as Pippa let the tears flow.

****

The night air was warm, filled with a gentle breeze. Hecate stood on the balcony overlooking the vast gardens surrounding the mansion. Her thoughts swirling around the return of Pippa Pentangle. Yes, they were best friends once. Yes, Hecate had fallen in love with the free spirit that was Pippa but that was over ten years ago. It almost felt like another life time because Hecate knew as they were nearing the end of their final year in school the friends were bound for different directions. Problem was Pippa didn't see it, couldn't see, or perhaps refused to see it. Pippa always only saw what she wanted. Not was around her. Hecate couldn't really fault the blonde with her grand visions of opening a modern school one day but first Pippa felt it necessary to explore the rest of the world and see what was out there. She had invited Hecate along and while the dark haired witch took a long time to think it over, well over a month, she knew it wasn't meant to be. Hecate didn't wish to explore the world, let alone build another school when England already had so many. She preferred the quiet world of potions and herbs, and spellwork and improving on the old, making it easier for younger generations to learn, lessening the amount of ingredients while keeping the potency. Hecate wanted to adapt and improve upon the old which she felt were the basic foundation blocks. It was something Pippa didn't see and never agreed with which in turn led to their numerous debates as teenagers.

Hecate looked at her rings: engagement and wedding rings. She smiled. Kal was different. A bit older, yes there was the ten year gap between their ages yet it made little difference because they simply clicked into place, matching one another. Their first meeting had been tense because neither of them wanted to be at the retreat but Kal made a quiet snarky comment under her breath when the retreat's instruction mentioned something about finding their center. Hecate had heard it since they were seated next to each other and responded with her own offhanded comment. It wasn't long till they were both laughing at the absurdness of the retreat and struck up a conversation during the break. Of course the retreat was pointless but meeting each other made the passing three days easier.

Everything afterwards fell into place like a well crafted puzzle. Even when Kal said she was looking for something serious. Of course, it had thrown Hecate for a loop. She had thought little of marriage given how committed she was to her university work yet it all worked out. When Kal proposed, Hecate said yes. It wasn't a decision she regretted or ever thought twice about because she did love Kal, was in love with the witch. She wouldn't trade her family for the world. 

Hecate smiled when she felt warm arms circle her waist from behind. Kal rested her chin on her wife's shoulder, breathing in the soft scents of lavender and mint before kssing her bare shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

Hecate sighed, bringing a hand up to touch Kal's cheek. She felt the warm kiss pressed to the center of her palm and pulled her love closer. "This day has been quite the blast from the past."

"She was your best friend," said Kal.

"That was a long time ago."

"Don't hold it against her. She did what she thought was right as did you. It doesn't mean your friendship should suffer if she's back now." Kal pressed a kiss to her wife's temple, "If you want to be friends, all I'm saying is don't be too harsh on her."

"Hmm, it's food for thought," said Hecate. She hadn't given much thought about what their friendship would be like should Pippa ever return to England. There was always something to be done, and still so much left to be done. Balancing family life with work, it gave her little time to wander through the corridors of the past. Frankly Hecate didn't want to look to the past. What was important was the present and something about the present wasn't right. Something felt off and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She moved Kal's hands over her stomach where her wife brushed her thumbs absently back and forth across her stomach, the silken fabric of her favorite nightgown still fit comfortably.

"How's the little one?"

"As long as it's not a whirlwind like Isobel."

Kal laughed softly, receiving a light slap on the shoulder.

"You try having a mishap of magic during a meeting."

"I don't know, a shower of flowers would lighten the office. Probably make it smell better too."

Hecate turned in the arms of her love, tucking her head under Kal's chin.

"What's troubling you?"

"I don't know. I can't place it." Her grip upon the detective tightened, "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

Hecate shook her head. "It doesn't matter but just us. For a few days."

Kal observed her wife for a long minute then nodded, "I'll talk to my boss in the morning about some vacation time. Two weeks should work. We can visit your parents in Spain. They'll be happy to see Isobel again and learn of their new grandchild then go wherever you want."

Hecate couldn't agree more. Some time away from here would do them some good. Perhaps talking with her mother and ma would help shed some light on what was troubling her. Perhaps they knew something or felt it too. "Good," said the dark haired witch, bringing a hand up to cup her love's cheek, "Now take me to bed." She whispered before pressing her lips to Kal's.


	3. Chapter 3

Kal walked the hallways of the law enforcement building with a slight bounce in her step. She had just come from a meeting with her boss who had agreed to her two week vacation. He even suggested a third week if it was necessary to which she said she’d think about it. Truth was a third week would be great, given that Hecate was pregnant again and Kal preferred to be more around this time. During Hecate’s pregnancy with Isobel, she was rather stubborn and tended to work harder than she should have. Kal believed the dark haired witch’s drive led to some of the mishaps like wonky magic, showers of flowers, one time fireworks during dinner. Of course that was why Kal wanted to be more around her wife during this pregnancy simply to be a bit of a stress reliever and to prevent Hecate from working too much.

Pushing the golden down button for the elevator, Kal thought about a gift to pick up. Her first day off didn’t start until tomorrow but her boss gave her today off as well. Perhaps there was something in the city.

“Hey Valentine! Got a minute?” A sandy haired man quickly hurried over, carrying a thick envelope.

“What’s the pressing matter, Hubble?”

The elevator dinged, both detectives stepped inside. “I was wondering if you could do me a favor and take a look at this case. I’ve exhausted all leads on it.”

“Why not take it to Wilson? I’m on vacation time.”

Detective Hubble shook his head, “Wilson’s missing.”

“What?”

“No one’s heard from him in over a week.”

“What about his partner, Barn?”

Again, Detective Hubble shook his head, “Barn is missing too.”

“We have two missing detectives and we’re not looking for them?”

“Priestly wants it kept quiet but there is a small search going on. This file, could you?”

Kal held out her hand and thumbed through the file. it appeared like your average missing person case but something about it seemed odd. the marking left behind in the girl’s room, the fact the point of entry was opened willingly, the minor and probably nothing of the clock being changed to a certain time and frozen over in a spell the girl did not know.

“The parents said she would never run away. She didn’t have a reason to. She was excited to be starting school.”

“Which school?”

“Uh... Cackles. Run by twin sisters Ada and Agatha Cackle.”

“What have you got on the marking?”

Hubble shook his head, “Nothing.”

Kal smiled as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor, “Then you might want to brush up on your history. Late 12th century. Your missing girl either joined them or was abducted by them because of her magic.”

“Are you saying a cult?”

“Not exactly, pagan priests who think they can open locked doorways. Most of them are rejects from society but they are pretty few in number. Whatever you do, take backup. Most of them are insane.”

“What is their name?”

“Children of Achelous, at least that’s what they called themselves last time I arrested them. They believe if they worship this Achelous, he will give them the ability to unlock the flow of time or doorways. It’s rather farfetched. Tony was there. You should talk to him.”

The elevator doors dinged open, revealing a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. He looked at the two, “Was someone just talking about me?”

“Remember the Children of Achelous? They might be active again. Hubble needs help to find this missing girl and you’re just the man for the job,” Kal handed the folder over to him and walked past the detective.

“And what about you?”

“I’m on vacation for the next two weeks. Guess you’ll have to do some work around here while I’m gone.” Kal turned back around and raised a hand in a wave.

“Haha, very funny. But in all seriousness are you sure?”

“Check the folder.”

Tony sighed, watching the red haired detective leave before turning to Detective Hubble. “Achelous, huh? I thought they were done and dusted. Come on, Hubble.”

“Kal said they were pagan priests,” started Hubble as he hurried after the other.

Tony gave a dry laugh, “Yeah, something of the sort. More of rejected pagan priests. They believe in this god of time that is said to open doorways. It’s a load of mumbo jumbo but people disappear whenever they feel one of their ‘end times’ coming on. Last time they were active was before you were a cop and we lost some good detectives putting them down.”

“Kal doesn’t seem worried.” Hubble looked in the direction of the entrance but the detective was long gone.

“Yeah, well you don’t know her,” said Tony, “The first thing you need to know about the Children of Achelous is their magic is weak. Most can’t even perform the simplest of spells and they feel like society has rejected them. That’s what makes them dangerous. They’ll attack you in a frenzy because their brains have been scrambled from those supposed texts they seem to worship.”

“And they’re not considered a serious threat?”

“Kid, if only you knew,” Tony shook his head, “Let’s get you up to speed.”

While Tony began explaining there was a small voice in the back of Hubble’s mind wondering if this supposed cult could also be behind the disappearance of their detectives but he couldn’t recall Wilson mentioning anything about a cult or any group by the name of the Children of Achelous. He would, however, ask the nagging question to Detective Tony in the days that were to follow.

****

The air was crisp with a fresh coating of dew covering the blades of grass and the fallen leaves. Pippa had forgotten how quickly the weather could change here but this was the first time she had left the house in four days. She spent her time pondering her decisions of the past, debating back and forth if it had been the right thing to do, even to stay away for so long to amass the bundle of knowledge that she did. But there wasn’t a clear answer to that because her mind kept turning back to Hecate and the marriage.

Her memories played back during the time when she and Hecate were closer than now, a time when Hecate’s rare smiles were directed at her, a time that rang with the dark haired witch’s laughter. And how she felt it was almost another life time ago. 

She walked through the park aimlessly. There was no particular direction set in her mind seeing as how her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Hecate Hardbroom. Valentine. she couldn’t forget the new last name. It was strange how the name both fit yet felt like a knife. Part of her wanted to be happy for her best friend but each time she tried she felt the broken pieces of her heart while her mind wandered through the seemingly endless fields of what if’s.

That was how Pippa found herself in front of the university Hecate attended. She, too, had been accepted to it but she was restless and bored with the country here and it’s magic. She wanted to see the world, explore the sights, learn new magic, fresh magic, different perspectives. And that was just what she did. It felt like in the blink of an eye 15 years went by. Perhaps if she had stayed and bottled away the restless need for adventure that she and Hecate would have...

Pippa shook the thought from her mind, already feeling the hot tears prick the corners of her eyes. She had cried too much over the last four days, about the past, about her choices, about Hecate, about her family, her marriage, her daughter that looked so much like Hecate, about the fact she was pregnant again, about the happiness not directed in Pippa’s direction but in another’s. Pippa was tired, tired of crying, tired of the ache in her chest, tired of the pain she hadn’t ever felt before. Not once in her 15 years abroad.

She noticed a cafe across from the cafe and turned inside. She found a little table at the window where she could watch the university and allow her mind to wander. What would it have been like if she did attend? What if she had stayed? Would Hecate still have met Kal? Her thoughts ran a million miles an hour, peering off into various directions and possibilities.

“Pippa? Pippa Pentangle?”

The familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts and she found herself face to face with another dear friend from school. “Julie?”

The curly haired witch smiled warmly and the two friends embraced. “It’s so good to see you again. When did you come back home?”

Pippa invited the other to join her at the table. Perhaps the company would do her some good. The conversation was easy going as she told Julie she returned almost a week ago. There was plenty of them to catch up on. It turned out Julie was also married now with a daughter the same age as Hecate’s. Married to a detective it seemed and perhaps all that familiar information caused Pippa to fall quiet, losing the usual smile and a bit of the light in her eyes.

Julie reached across the table and gently squeezed her friend’s hand. “I take it you’ve heard about Hecate.”

“Yeah...”

It must have been the sadness in her voice that made Julie usher her out of the cafe and downtown to one of their favourite ice cream parlours where they now sat. Both of them with a large waffle ice cream filled with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, and other sweets.

“I mean who was even able to convince Hecate to go to a retreat especially during exams week?”

Julie laughed softly, “That would be Dimity Drill, her roommate. But I think Hecate went just to shut her up and so that Dimity would stop bothering her.”

“A retreat?”

Julie nodded, “It was on the weekend. Dimity woke us all up early and I swear Hecate almost hexed her right then and there.”

Pippa gave a soft laugh because in all her time she knew the dark haired witch, she knew Hecate was never an earlier riser especially on weekends. The witch preferred the quiet evenings when the stars were out. 

“Dimity got tickets so it wasn’t really a big deal but I’m fairly certain she had a bit of a crush on the instructor. A Marigold something. I think they dated a bit after the retreat. Nothing serious. And of course you’re not interested in that.”

Pippa gave a sheepish smile, “Not particularly, no.”

Julie ate a spoonful of her ice cream. “I remember seeing Kal there. Quite the intimidating figure: tall, dark red hair, well built, magic rolling off of her, surrounded by other detectives. But Hecate didn’t notice her. Not at first. Marigold spilt us up, Dimity naturally had to go to the front, use her charm. I don’t know what happened but the next thing I knew Hecate was talking with Kal during break. I didn’t think much of it until a few weeks later I get a call from Dimity saying her roommate has a date. Now I don’t recommend this but we went on a stake out and sure enough Hecate was on a date with Kal. After that we began seeing more of Kal. Whenever Hecate was stressed, Kal came to take her mind off of the matter.”

The blonde witch stared at her ice cream, watching her favourite flavours slowly melt together. She nodded at Juli to continue because she did want to know how this relationship began, how it evolved into what it was today.

“Kal become a stable part of Hecate’s life after that. Steve and I went on a double date with them and it was nice. Hecate opened up around Kal, relaxed more, smiled more.” Julie fell silent, watching her dear friend poke around in the dessert. “There were others, you know.”

Pippa looked up, confused, “Others?”

Julie nodded, “Plenty of witches and wizards were interested in Hecate. Many attempted to win her over but she turned them all down.”

“Then what made Kal different?”

Julie didn’t say anything at first. She told a deep breath. “She waited, you know. Hecate did. For five years, she waited for you to come back but you didn’t. There was the odd letter or two. Nothing serious. Nothing tangible for her to hold on to. And I think after that she resigned herself to the fact you were just going to do what you did best and that was go after your interests.”

“But why didn’t she tell me? I would have come back.”

“Because she didn’t know where you were, who you were with, what you were doing. Your letters weren’t exactly enough to keep her holding on.” Julie shook her head, “Kal didn’t push. She was fine with moving at the pace Hecate wanted. Kal was present when you weren’t. Kal was a shoulder to lean on, then a pillar of support when she needed it. Kal listened and was reliable.” Julie sighed, “I know it’s difficult to hear but you couldn’t have expected her to keep wait for 15 years. 15 years, Pippa.”

“I know,” said Pippa, her voice small and weak. She hadn’t expected so much time to pass either. She shook her head. There was no reason that much time had passed. No reasonable explanation of course. All she could do was shake her head. “Her daughter asked me if it was worth it.”

“You may want to be careful around Isobel. She’s a gifted witch already with the ability to read someone’s mind. Not too deep just the thoughts at the forefront of their mind.”

Pippa’s eyes widened the she deflated. Of course Hecate’s children would be naturally gifted and brilliant. It also explained why Isobel, the curious seven year old, seemed so mature for her age. 

“But was it?”

“What?”

“Was it worth it, travelling the world, learning other cultures and their magic, getting the adventures you wanted. Was it worth it?”

Pippa met Julie’s eyes and couldn’t find the right answer to that question. She settled for, “I don’t know.”

Julie didn’t pry further instead she noticed the time and stated she had to pick up her daughter, Mildred, and asked if Pippa wanted to come with. She could have said no, that she had things to do, things to catch up on, but honestly Pippa didn’t want to be alone. And she wanted to learn a bit more about Kal and Hecate’s relationship so she agreed.

As the two friends walked out of the ice cream parlour and through the downtown area, Pippa tried to sound casual but she felt nothing about her inquires would sound casual. “What kind of wedding was it?”

“It was very private,” said Julie, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket. “Kal doesn’t have any family. Well, not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hecate told me this once and she didn’t do so lightly. Our daughters go to the same school and they had a project to do on their family trees. Mildred had noticed Isobel’s family tree to be a bit smaller than most and asked why. It turns out Kal’s family was killed during the war.”

Pippa frowned, “I don’t remember there being a recent war.”

“That’s what I said too.” Julie nodded, “Kal’s from a small little part of Europe. I don’t remember the name but I couldn’t pronounce it. But there was the Ishtar Wars going on deep in the heart of Siberia or at least that’s the rumor of it. No one really knows for sure where the war happened. All we do know is it ended some 29 yeas ago. Kal and her cousin escaped to England two years after that.”

“The Ishtar Wars,” repeated Pippa. She had never heard of them before.

“You know how closed off the magical community of Siberia is. You must know from your travels.”

Pippa nodded, “I did try to travel there but it was closed off and they told me to turn around. I managed to see to some locals in the nearest village and they only referred to it as No Man’s Land. They wouldn’t tell me more.”

“Yeah, well, that No Man’s Land is a graveyard for Kal’s family.”

“How old is Kal?”

“Ten years older than us.”

Pippa ran the calculations in her head, “That would mean Kal was 14 during the war. You don’t think...”

Julie shrugged, “Hecate wouldn’t tell me that.” 

There was plenty more discussed but the Ishtar Wars stood out in Pippa’s mind. Not because she never heard of them but because of the secrecy surrounding the magical community in Siberia and the heart of No Man’s Land. She made the mental note of doing more research later. They were almost at the location to pick up Mildred from her friend’s house when Pippa placed a gentle hand on Julie’s elbow. “You never answered my question. What kind of wedding was it?”

“Hecate wanted a traditional wedding and I think it didn’t matter much to Kal as long as they were married. But they went with traditional.”

“So just a simple one?”

“Yeah,” said Julie, “Handfasted ribbon blessed wedding.”

“What?” The information caused Pippa to stop dead in her tracks. She and Hecate had once discussed weddings. Hecate said she was never much for them but if she ever found the right person she would want to do the bonding of old. The one that bonded their magic and their souls together, the one that granted the perfect union if the souls were meant to be, and allowed the ability to meld. It was the ultimate union. And that was how Pippa learned Hecate considered marriage one of the highest and most sacred of things. “And it was successful?”

the question was more to herself than to Julie but her friend answered anyway, “How else do you think they were able to conceive Isobel?”

“And she’s pregnant again,” whispered Pippa.

All Julie could do was give the stunned Pippa a reassuring hug and squeeze of the hand before they were met with Julie’s daughter, Mildred, who looked up in awe at the blonde haired witch who she had heard so much about from her mother’s stories. But Pippa could hardly even hear a word the child was saying as her mind reeled at the very fact of the deeply traditional and sacred, magical sacred wedding Hecate and Kal had.


	4. Chapter 4

Isobel laughed, running away from the gentle waves as the sun shined brilliantly in the sky. It was a beautiful day with hot weather along the coast of Spain. Perfect for calming of the nerves of the dark haired witch who sat primly beneath a large umbrella. Her black and gold bathing suit slightly wet as her loose hair curled over a shoulder. Dark eyes watched her daughter carefully even though they were on a private beach. She felt her worries fade away as Kal rose from the water, chasing after their daughter before catching her and spinning her around. The laughter echoed along the beach. The feeling of unease did not follow her from England, the quiet bubbling anxiety over a subject she couldn't place was no where around her heart, instead here she was relaxed and happy. She didn't believe the unease came from Pippa's return home. No, nothing like that. It was something else, something far darker, something that was brewing on the horizon. But there was nothing odd in the papers, in the news, no strange whispers. Her parents had no answers either and it seemed the world was quiet. Still, something was coming.

Kal had mentioned a possible recurrence of the Children of Achelous and Hecate recalled the previous time that particular group had been active. How it rattled the policing community and how little sleep Kal had gotten during those three years of hunting them down. It didn't seem like the group would make a come back but with the disappearance of a young witch and the familiar marks, Kal was a bit on edge and in turn Hecate worried about her wife.

She watched her family playing in the water. Kal summoned forth a small water pony and placed their daughter on its back. Isobel yelled out to her mother as she rode the water elemental pony across the waves. Hecate watched with a fond smile until suddenly a rogue wave came, knocking the magic aside but before Hecate could react Kal already teleported closer, catching Isobel in her arms, and with a wave of her hand ushered the wave up and outwards, leaving the two in a tunnel of sorts. The look of pure wonder adorned their daughter’s face. When the waters calmed, they made their way over to Hecate. 

Isobel plopping down on the towel, tired but happy. She let out a loud sigh, “Best vacation ever!”

“You know what would make it even better,” said Kal with a grin, “Ice cream.” 

Isobel sat up with a gasp. “Can we, mom? Please?”

Hecate shot Kal a soft glare who shrugged in turn but Hecate smiled, “I suppose a small one wouldn’t hurt before dinner.”

Kal offered her hand to the dark witch and gently pulled her to her feet when she accepted. Hecate laced their fingers as they walked toward her parents’ house. Isobel already running there. Kal snapped her fingers causing their belongings to bundle up and she tucked it under her free arm. “This is nice,” she said as she took in the warm weather. 

There were times when Hecate was in awe of the fact that Kal didn’t experience hot weather often. This was probably their fifth time in Spain since their marriage and the birth of Isobel. Each time Kal seemed to soak up the sun. She remembered the first time they went to Spain, how the dark red haired witch’s magic trembled from the onslaught of the unfiltered sun and the rolling ocean waves. The pureness of nature affected the detective in a different manner. It was on a cool night Hecate learned of the rough, dangerous land deep in the heart of Siberia. The sun was hardly ever seen almost as if the magical world there was seeped in eternal night yet it was more than that from what Kal told and what was shared through memories. 

Hecate squeezed her wife’s hand a bit tighter than planned and watched as Kal kissed the back of her hand. “We should build a house here. Have a place to escape to. Maybe not right next to your parents.”

“Is that so?” Hecate raised an eyebrow, curious.

“Naturally, we wouldn’t want to invade their privacy,” said Kal, “But further along wouldn’t be too bad. Have our little beach, drinks with the little umbrellas in them.” 

“You hate those kind of drinks.”

“They add to the setting.”

Hecate laughed softly, “We don’t need drinks with little umbrellas in them.”

“No,” said Kal, “you’re right. The house on the other hand...”

Hecate stopped walked and tugged Kal closer. “You’ll have to convince me.”

“I think,” Kal brushed her nose against her wife’s, “you’ve already agreed.”

“Have I now?” Hecate drew closer.

“Mhm.” Kal leaned down and the two shared a soft kiss as the sun drew over the horizon. 

Ice cream was already waiting for them when they entered the house. Hecate went to take a quick shower as Kal put away their beach things and was about to get changed when Diana Hardbroom stopped her. “Kal, a letter came for you.”

Kal frowned, puzzled as to who could know she was here seeing as there weren’t many people with the address, probably less than a handful but when she took note of the writing, the answer was obvious. “Thank you,” Kal nodded before opening the letter. 

There wasn’t much writing in the single neatly folded page however the brief words told what she needed to know. It was from her cousin, Petra, and it mentioned someone or someones had attempted to meddle with eerie familiar grave markings. Specific grave markings that normally no one outside of those who had lived in their town knew about. The information as troubling as it was, wasn’t enough to warrant her to halt her vacation. Petra mentioned as much even telling her she would investigate then let her know of anything else. Should something arise.

Still the knowledge of someone searching the ruins was enough to cause concern.

****

Pippa stared at the night sky. Clear and filled with a brilliance of stars. It took her back to her younger years when, just as teenagers, her and Hecate snuck through their school in the middl of the night and went star gazing. She recalled how passionately Hecate would point out certain stars and name the constellations. Of course, Pippa spent more time staring at her best friend than she did the stars and there were times she thanked the darkness for hiding her blush. Now, however, there was a loneliness associated with being out here, staring at the stars. 

She held a wine glass in her hand. The drink, while pleasant and one of her favourite years, tasted bitter on this night and she simply kept holding it to have something to occupy her hands.

A heavy sigh left her lips. She closed her eyes, trying to quiet her thoughts, to break the spell of constantly repeating past memories yet she couldn’t. Somehow they brought her solace and comfort in different world. Although it wasn’t so much different now was it? It was still much the same. Simply time had continued forward. That was the problem. Time. She hadn’t given much thought of what people, her friends especially, would be like when she’d returned. She never thought about how their paths might evolve and shape into the current present. But each time she was alone she was forced to confront the fact her friends had carved out their own paths.

Several of her close friends were married now with families of their own and successful careers. Some have gien up their childhood dreams once they got children because it turned in a different direction and their children had become their dreams. Pippa could respect that. Children often change people’s perspective upon life. Like Julie’s daughter, Mildred. She was a bit clumsy and her magic still had the tendency to go a bit haywire but the girl was sweet and smart.

Pippa had come back from dinner this evening after having spent it with Julie, her husband Steve, and their daughter Mildred. Thy were an ideal family. Julie was a nurse at one of the local hospitals even though she had dreamed of being a doctor but that was placed on the backburner when she learned she was pregnant with Mildred. Not that she minded, of course. Nursing was just as fun for Julie, plus it came with better hours so that she could actually spend time with her family. While she finished up her nursing degree, Steve stayed at home with the baby. As Mildred got older, he decided to go into policing and while he was working his way through the academy Mildred began attending one of the quieter preschools run by the one and only Mary Poppins.

Naturally though Julie and Hecate had known each other since university, their children hadn’t bonded until both of them attended the preschool. From the adventures Mildred told, the two got on quite well. A little too well but there was a benefit for Mildred in having Isobel as a friend, the young girl was able to help her focus more on controlling her magic where other teachers had failed. And Mildred thought the fact that Isobel could read minds was the coolest thing ever next to magic itself.

Mildred had excused herself after dinner to mirror call with Isobel who was spending two weeks in the warm and beautiful country of Spain. Pippa had heard the gasp of surprise when Isobel told Mildred and of the little beach adventure she had today with her ma manipulating the water to form a pony. As the girls chatted endlessly, Pippa helped Julie with the dishes which she still preferred to do by hand. ‘Not everything has to be done by magic, you know’, as Julie had once told her.

Steve did stay for dessert before he too excused himself, saying there was an important case to work, and his new partner got a lead. Julie told him to be careful and to be safe. He kissed her goodbye. 

Pippa had taken that time to glance through the numerous photos adorning the top of the fireplace and spread all throughout the living room. One did catch her eye seeing as how it was from college. A group photo of Julie, Hecate, and the woman she assumed to be Dimity. Julie found her noticing the picture and told her that was taken at the retreat. From the scowl on Hecate’s face she’d gather as much. Further along there was a wedding picture of Steve and Julie then another with a group of friends who came to the wedding including Hecate and Kal. 

“I missed so much,” said Pippa after she shook her head. Hecate did look stunning in the slender forest green dress that exposed her neckline which was adorned by a simple gold necklace. Her hair had been done up in a loose bun, golden feather earrings hung from her ears, her makeup applied lightly and skillfully. She was standing next to Kal, who was in a navy blue with silver pant suit, the wedding rings already on her finger.

“Yeah,” said Julie, “I mean it might not seem as much but you were probably experiencing so much more than us.”

It hardly seemed important was the thought that echoed through Pippa’s mind yet she didn’t say anything. She turned her attention away from the picture, reluctant as she was, and looked at the countless photos of Mildred. “She’s precious.”

“That one has cost me my nerves and then some,” said Julie before smiling warmly, “I wouldn’t trade her for the world.” Julie poured two glasses of white wine and beckoned Pippa toward the couch. “So what about you? What’s your big plan now that you’re back home?”

Pippa hadn’t the slightest idea because the plan she did have crumbled on the day of her return. She had everything planned out so carefully, so detailed that she felt it unnecessary to create a backup plan. And in retrospect she realized she had tunnel vision. Now that she was out of the tunnel or perhaps the tunnel around her had shattered, she was overwhelmed with everything she hadn’t noticed the first time around. Instead she settled on some vague answers, something about perhaps writing a paper or a travel book, but it was all left up in the air. In part Pippa was glad when she bid goodbye to Julie an hour later and returned home.

Now in the backyard, staring up at the sky with a warming glass of wine she had no interest in, Pippa wondered what should she do? She had planned on opening a school with Hecate by her side except that felt like too much of a stretch. She felt Hecate no longer held an interest in such an idea which hurt her greatly. Her amassed knowledge of outside magic and the differing cultures weighed heavy on her shoulders since she had no idea what to actually do with it. Her mind was too muddled by memories of the past and discoveries of the present to make sense to anything she picked up in her travels. 

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. She wondered if the stars could offer guidance but then again what would they say that she hadn't heard already? Would the endless lights from high above also give her the haunting and painful reminder that she was gone 15 years? It was a number that haunted her dreams. 15 years. It never felt as such. In fact some of the remote villages and towns she visited felt frozen in time. Perhaps that made time pass faster than she originally thought. The hollow chuckle that escaped her lips felt bitter because now it seemed like she was looking for excuses as to why so much time had passed even though she knew the sole responsibility rested in her hands and it was responsibility she didn't want.

"Can't sleep?" Her mother's voice jolted her from her thoughts and Pippa gave her a sad smile before shaking her head. "No, I'd imagine so." Christine Pentangle came over and stood next to her daughter. "Stars are beautiful tonight."

Pippa hummed her agreement. Her mind wandering down memory lane when Hecate, just 17 then, said the same thing and Pippa had complimented the dark haired witch on her beauty in return. They both had blushed at that and Pippa felt like it had been slow but steady confirmation to something more happening between them.

"Listen," started Christine, "You don't have to accept if you don't want to but there is an opening at the museum where I work. Why don't you take it? It'll get you out of the house for a bit, focus your thoughts elsewhere."

"Don't you work with Hecate's ma there?"

Christine laughed, "Work, ha. That one is more in the field than in the office. You should see the state of her desk."

"Mom," said Pippa.

"I know, darling, I know. Diana suggested it. She said with all the exploration you did, it would be beneficial to the museum. A fresh pair of eyes never hurt." Christine reached over and gently squeezed her daughter's shoulder, "Think it over. That's all I ask."

Pippa nodded. "I will. Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, darling." Christine watched her daughter leave and picked up the still full glass of wine. She took a sip before making a face, "Ugh, warm wine."

****

"Come on, you." Detective Tony practically wrestled the older gentleman into the room. He smelt of dirt and filth and whatever else but it was painfully obvious the man hadn't bathed in weeks, maybe even months. The old man grumbled under his breath, nothing coherent, and stumbled into the chair. His hands rubbing along the smooth wooden desk. His eyes closed. Tony made a face, his frown deepening before he left the room to retrieve his folder. Suddenly the folder was being pressed into his chest and he smiled, "Good of you to join us, Hubble."

The sandy haired man nodded in the direction of the newcomer, "Who is that?"

"Him? Just some member of the Children of Achelous. Or at least he was last time."

"Where'd you pick him up?"

"Under a bridge, muttering to himself, something about some awakening."

Steve Hubble raised his eyebrows in doubt and confusion and Tony shrugged.

The two detectives spent the next three hours trying to question the old man with no luck. He half mumbled sounds and tended to drool from time to time but no actual words were spoken. It was later on when the fourth hour was drawing to a close that the lights flickered on and off. Something which shouldn't have been occurring. The old man looked up, chuckling madly, before falling silent when a loud clash of thunder echoed across the sky. 

"What? Afraid of a little storm?" asked Tony. He flipped the folder closed, leaning back in his chair, exhausted. This was getting them nowhere.

The old man muttered, his lips moving faster and faster but there were no words. Steve, however, noticed one of the old man's hands moving on the desk in a repetitive pattern. He took a scrap piece of paper from his notepad and stuck the pen in the old man's moving hand. Soon enough a symbol was being carved out, the ink growing darker and darker. Another strangely loud thunderclap shook the building causing even the detectives to look up at the ceiling. It was then the old man stopped moving.

The detectives looked at each other then at the old man. No one speaking.

"Tell..." the old man began, his eyes closed, his head bowed, "tell the Sovereign child." He kept repeating that over and over almost as if he were struggling to get the next train of words out.

"Tell what?" Steve leaned closer, his hands folded on the desk. His eyes on the odd symbol drawn on the paper.

"Tell the Sovereign child," the old man spoke clearly, "Felwinter rises."

Before either one could ask what it meant, the old man lunged at Tony just as the power went out. A loud crash was heard, the detectives struggled in the darkness, but when the light returned the old man was no where to be seen and Tony had simply fallen back in his chair from surprise.

"What the hell was that?"

Steve couldn't answer but he reached across the table and picked up the piece of paper. "I don't know. Have you ever seen this before?"

They stared at the strange mark. Both had a sinking feeling, something far worse than a bunch of mad pagan priests were behind whatever was happening.

**** 

Pippa did take her mother's offer of working at the museum. It felt good to get out of the house, to distract her thoughts by focusing on other things. She walked up the familiar steps leading to the entrance and once inside she was taken back to her childhood when she would often roam around the museum while her mother was working. She smiled at the relics that still took up the same place as they did when she was little and it was nice to see some things hadn't changed. Her mother greeted her by the front office before leading her to back of the museum, the place where tourists never went. Inside was a vast collection of relics still meant to be cataloged, artifacts in need of cleaning, and paperwork meant to be filed. 

Her mother explained there was still much left to be done but she figured Pippa could start on some of the simpler pieces of work. Mainly updating the library kept in the back. Christine showed her where new books, rather old and battered and dusty tomes, were being stored along with papers that needed to be sorted. She gave Pippa the correct order of how things were done and then left her to her work. It was tedious work, thought Pippa, but it was good work that kept her mind occupied and allowed her to focus on doing something. As the sorting continued, Pippa was soon grabbing a stack of books to place on the proper shelves as she figured she'd get something done before lunch.

There were three books left to return. She returned the first one to the shelf directly in front of her when she noticed the binding on the other to be falling apart. Carefully climbing down from the ladder, she went to the small desk where she could restore the bidding. As she went to gather the tools, a brief gust of wind came, plopped open the book, and revealed the pages written in another language. Pippa didn't think much of it until the pages shimmered and turned into a language she could understand.

'Khvostovsk' was the first word marking the top of the page.

It was curiosity that bid her to read on and as she did, she learned Khvostovsk was a village nestled in the heart of Siberia and stood at the heart of No Man's Land as outsiders called the area. Kal was from Siberia. It was then lunch was forgotten as Pippa pulled up a chair and gave the book her undivided attention. What she didn't notice, however, was a cloaked figure in the back by the bookshelves watch the blonde witch carefully before winking out of sight. The figure was quite pleased to see the other take to the book like a moth to the flame. Pieces were slowly being worked into place.

Question was: by whom and for whatever reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! A mystery has begun.   
I'll be honest, at first I didn't know where this was going but now I got a lot figured out and I hope you'll join me for the ride. It's definitely going to be a fun one.
> 
> Stay amazing, my dears!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are probably avoiding this story cause it’s not centered on the pairing we all know and love. But I did say it was going to be different and it was going to be bittersweet. Gotta try something new.  
Honestly I’m having fun with this. I’m enjoying it.  
I hope you are too

Hecate woke up from a shiver slowly descending her spine. A sharp breath was sucked in as the dream repeated itself in her mind's eye with vivid clarity. Carefully she extracted herself from Kal's arms, the redhead still asleep, when she rose quietly from the bed. The cool ocean air drifted in from the open balcony door, chilling her naked skin. She waved her hand, summoning her satin robe, and slipping it over her naked form. Hecate walked toward the open door, pausing to look back at her wife then stepping outside.

  
She knew what the dream was showing her. She had seen it before in Kal's memories when they first melded. The intimate moment hadn’t been sexual but locked another notch into their relationship. One that was intimate on another level, revealing deep secrets, quiet as well as rough pasts, and showing a trust she never experienced with anyone before. It opened emotions Hecate hadn’t expected, let alone thought of. Together they guided through the rough waters.

  
Kal never expected anything in return because it was she who shared the very things she found difficult to put into words. The rough past, the truth behind her parents’ deaths, the destruction of her home, the haunting nightmares. It was easier to let Hecate in than form the words in explanation.

  
The meld was done long before they were married or even engaged. It was almost a natural thing and part of Hecate was surprised it hadn't happened sooner but she knew the reasons of why. It took her a while to realize her magic was reaching out, slowly swirling around Kal's, and that had made their connection all the deeper when it happened. Perhaps Kal felt it first, which wouldn’t surprise her. After all Hecate was more focused on the books in front of her, the texts both new and old, the potions, the herbs, she was more of a see it to believe it. Her heart she had kept closed off, it’s whisperings sealed off , afraid of getting hurt, but unconsciously her heart knew long before the rational part could click the parts into place.

Feeling the memories and the past come to life caused her body to tremble, her magic coiling further into itself, seeking protection when the warmth cradled her, the other magic, Kal's magic. Always present, always warm, always comforting. It sheltered her from the memories as they explored the past and Hecate found during the meld her magic and Kal's flowed smoothly together. Perfect for lack of a better word because she had never felt such a connection before. Not even with Pippa.

The meld opened her eyes. Not just to the secrets Kal had but to another level of magic flowing through nature and every living thing. She felt the deep soul connection between her parents’, was in awe of it, until she realized it was the very thing she felt with Kal. Part of her was terrified at this newness to magic so rare, so never talked about but she knew why no one could speak of it. It wasn’t something that could be put into words. It was something those lucky few experienced.

Yes, the past opened doors to another level of magic and when she took the dive and let Kal in during their second meld it further cemented the feeling her heart had been whispering to her since the beginning. Of course, they still didn't share their first kiss till a month later but that was another story.

Hecate took a deep breath, stilling her mind from memory lane and focused upon the dream. It replayed itself slowly where she felt almost transported to the very location. It was during the focusing she felt the terror, the anxiety drawing closer. Her past feelings of unease were tied to this dream.

Why? How?

She couldn’t answer that, couldn’t see the answers because the location was quiet. Too quiet.

“Hecate?”

The soft, sleep laced voice of her wife drew Hecate from recalling the dream. Slowly she turned around, a smile on her lips at the sight of the long red hair, usually kept in a neat braid, in disarray.

“What’s wrong?” Kal asked, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

“I know what troubles me,” the dark haired witch said softly. She held out her hand, feeling comfort when Kal took it and pulled her closer. Hecate listened to the steady, strong heartbeat.

“What?”

Hecate's magic enveloped her, reaching out for her love, and Kal did not hesitate in releasing her own. The magics coiled around one another, familiar and powerful. Suddenly Kal was experiencing the same dream that pulled her wife from their bed. Her grip tightened around the other witch.

Dark times were ahead.

****

The book was beyond fascinating and she took to read it over and over again. Khvostovsk. A supposed village locked away in the heart of the Siberian forest. But from what Pippa kept reading, the place felt more like a city than a village. It spoke of wonders and dark corners. Of high priestesses who explored the very fabric of magic, whatever that meant, and of a devoted group of hunters who made certain no outsiders would ever make it inside.

Khvostovsk was ruled by a powerful witch queen shrouded in mystery and deadly magic from the little bit that was revealed. Whoever wrote this hadn’t been a fan of hers because they called her cold, cruel, selfish, and above all a danger to her people. If that was the chance, why did the people not do anything against this witch queen? But as many questions as Pippa had, the more she read the more the mystery deepened.

What she found strange though was the fact the texts simply cut themselves off at the mention of the Ishtar Wars, leading Pippa to spend her working hours searching for more to no avail. The few texts she had laying in front of her didn’t belong in the book where she originally found them. Putting them off to the side, in a separate folder, Pippa kept searching while organizing the various papers and texts.

A week after she started working at the museum, she decided the folders were better kept with her than lying about. Because there, hidden behind the writing in fine gold ink, was a symbol she couldn’t place. It was on every page except for the last one where the symbol had changed to a half crest of so oddly shaped skull.

Pippa had a lunch date with Julie at a well recommended bistro. It was nice falling into a rhythm while she figured out what lay on the horizon for her. She tried not thinking about Hecate and ever glaring fact that she was married but whenever she wasn’t busy or she took a breather her thoughts immediately went there. The more she thought about her best friend, the more Pippa began to realize she didn’t quite trust Kal. Something felt different about the detective especially now that she knew Kal was from the depths of Siberia.

Lo and behold it was a matter she felt required further investigating. She hadn’t crossed paths with Diana Hardbroom yet to get her opinion on the detective but it would come given time. For now Pippa kept her eyes and ears peeled about anything involving the detective.

Turning the corner, she felt a warm body collide with her shoulder, almost forcing her off balance. “Hey!”

But the figure kept walking and when Pippa looked in their direction she noticed whoever it was was wearing a grey sweater and walked with a slight hunch. Thinking nothing of it the blonde witch continued toward the bistro. Soon the rich scents of cooking and freshly baked bread filled her senses and she quickly caught Julie's eye, who had already gotten them a table by the corner window.

“Now I hope you don’t mind,” started Julie and it was then Pippa noticed her friend hadn’t even looked at the menu, “but I may have invited some friends.”

Pippa opened her mouth to protest when Julie was already on her feet, waving the others down. Pippa had to turn her upper body slightly. Upon the sight her heart gave both an excited leap of joy and a dreadful plummet because there she was, Hecate Hardbroom dressed loose slacks and a tight blouse. A jacket that Pippa knew didn’t belong to the dark haired witch but her wife was comfortable draped over her shoulders and her hair was pulled up in a loose and somewhat messy bun.

Pippa must have been staring at the witch for too long because she failed to notice Hecate hadn’t entered the bistro alone. And it was only when she heard Julie clearing her throat and felt the elbow in her side that Pippa saw the dark skinned woman, her hair pulled back, looking back at her with a warm smile.

“Ah, so this is the world traveler,” said Dimity, grinning, “Dimity Drill, star of the sky, pleased to meet you.”

Pippa frowned, glancing at Hecate briefly, “I’m sorry, star of what?”

“The Sky, you know famous and rather irresistible star player,” said Dimity, “Don’t roll your eyes, HB.”

Julie chuckled, “Let’s all have a seat, shall we?”

Pippa returned to her seat, not quite sure when she had stood up, and part of her hoped Hecate would take the seat next to her until Julie offered the seat next to her which the dark haired witch took.

“Quite the reunion here, Julie,” said Dimity in a rather teasing tone.

“You say that as though we don’t have regular lunch once a month,” commented Hecate, already browsing through the menu.

Pippa could see the faint smile on her ruby painted lips and her gaze was broken by Dimity's laughter. “Then we should celebrate.”

Julie protested, “It’s too early to be drinking.”

“A glass of champagne never hurt,” said Dimity and was about to flag down the waiter when Hecate spoke.

“I'll pass.”

Dimity raised an eyebrow, “Really? I would have thought with that Hallow woman bothering you, you could use the reinforcement.”

“Try me again in nine months.”

Dimity gasped before grinning from ear to ear, “Again? Really?”

Hecate looked up from the menu and the smile she gave when she confirmed it shattered Pippa’s heart.

“How long already?”

“Three months.”

“Ooh, then you two certainly had a good time at-”

“No, we went to the Isles of Keres instead. Your recommendation was rather childish persay.”

Dimity shrugged, “ Just cause you’re married and with a child doesn’t mean you can’t party anymore.” She flipped open the menu, “Still, Greece was a good suggestion. I'm happy for you.”

Hecate inclined her head in a soft nod before returning her attention to the menu. Pippa felt like she should say something but the waiter came over, took their orders, and disappeared again.

“So Pentangle, any recommendations for quality vacation places?”

Julie groaned at their friend's question.

“What?” Dimity asked with a shrug.

“You,” said Julie, “ You’re impossible. That’s what. She wasn’t traveling the world and shagging everyone.”

“Could have been. You don’t know.”

Pippa coughed into her drink. “I wasn’t. I didn’t with anyone.”

Dimity dramatically gasped, “What? The whole world and nothing?”

“Nothing,” said Pippa, “It’s hardly important when you’re trying to sneak into a No Man's Land.” She wasn’t sure if Hecate tensed at that or if it was just a figment of her imagination. But it was true, she never found her way into anyone’s bed over the times she was gone. Her thoughts always on Hecate even now that her best friend was off limits it…

The conversation steered back to other matters and Pippa found herself joining in without much difficulty. She cherished the small moment when she made Hecate laugh and wanted nothing more than to bottle the sound away. It wasn’t until the conversation turned to the children that Pippa took a backseat.

“Mildred blew up her fifth cauldron this week,” Julie sighed, “All she was trying was a simple flower growth potion.”

“Too much newt's eye,” commented Hecate, “Simple mistake with rather a drastic side effect, try…”

But Pippa didn’t catch the rest because Dimity leaned over and spoke, “When those two start on their children, best to just let them be.”

“Really?”

Dimity nodded, “You should have heard the first time those girls had a flying lesson or when they experimented with old school books.”

“I didn’t think Isobel was a troublemaker,” commented Pippa

“Oh, she's not. Just incredibly curious, too curious for her own good is what Mary said but she’s a fast learner.” Dimity observed the blonde witch carefully, “So 15 years huh? And the flame still hasn’t gone out in that direction.”

Pippa sighed, “Am I that obvious?”

“Nope but if I learned anything from watching Hecate’s body language over the years, it’s to watch for the subtle notions.”

Pippa couldn’t disagree with that. Hecate’s body language always spoke more than her words ever did. “How did you know?”

“Julie may have mentioned it.” Dimity leaned closer and whispered, “And by mentioned it I mean I got her drunk and told her to spill the beans. Quite the history you got there, Pentangle. Makes me wonder why you walked away when you did. Julie does too even if she knows better than to bring it up.”

“Oi, no conspiracy theories,” said Julie as she tossed a bread bun at Dimity.

Dimity caught it with ease and grinned, “Julie, love, how could you accuse me of such?”

The conversation flowed again and Dimity brought up some of her adventures as of late. Although Pippa saw them a bit more as misadventures given their nature but the witch appeared to be taking everything in stride and laughed plenty of things off. It wasn’t until much later when a shift occurred. Hecate froze on the spot, her eyes took on a distant look.

“Hecate?” Julie reached over, placing her hand on the witch's wrist and felt her pulse racing unnaturally fast.

Hecate didn’t respond right away then suddenly a sharp gasp came from her lips. The painful sound was unlike anything and Pippa was already on her feet. She could see Hecate trembling.

The air shimmered in the bistro, revealing a confused looking Kal. Her sleeves rolled up, paperwork still in her hands, a pen tucked behind her ear. Her blue eyes glanced around the bistro briefly before seeing her wife in such a state. “Hecate, love?”

Words were lost on the dark haired witch's tongue as her gaze went from her wife to the window. The others followed, confused until…

“Get down!” Kal's voice pierced the bistro, her magic already coiling out as an explosion tore through the eatery.

People screamed and dove for cover, shielding their heads as windows blew out, walls were shredded, but the table at which the four women sat a force field erected, preventing debris from colliding with them. Pippa watched as the detective’s magic weaved out and about, containing most of the explosion while keeping them protected and soon quelling it down to nothing. Inside the force field was pure stunned silence.

When it was safe enough, Kal lowered the force field. Police were already rushing as were emergency workers. A quick look over the group showed no one was injured. Before Kal could ask Hecate was already in her arms. She felt her wife trembling uncontrollably and Kal’s magic coiled out to provide an extra layer of comfort.

  
Before either of the friends could utter a word, a feeling of weightlessness surrounded them. A second later they were greeted with the bright lights of the hospital and a staff team came rushing over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that after this chapter, chapters will be getting longer so the updates will turn to once a week or something, depending on how fast I can write them.  
A slight cliffhanger ending here but stick with me and the mystery will unravel itself.
> 
> Stay fantastic, my beloved readers. You guys are the greatest


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update and this isn't as long as I wanted to be. It's something though! Should be back to regular updates and I might, just might be extending the length of this story. Probably will. Anyway on to the chapter!  
Enjoy!

A glass smashed against the stone wall with such force the pieces turned to dust as magic enveloped the room. The calm evaporated, replaced with a bitter and fierce air causing one of the occupants to stiffen. The petite curvy woman huffed out her frustration, her straight blonde and grey hair swaying, turbulent like her emotions. “It didn’t work! It should have gotten them!”

Miss Gullet offered a half shrug, uncertain as to what should be said or done. She hadn’t agreed to the plan or ploy or whatever this nonsense was. Although it wasn’t nonsense anymore. It was serious, so very serious, and she didn’t want any further part in the matter yet… She let the thought trail off as she looked to the figure responsible but said figure was calm as can be, sitting cross legged, eyes closed, meditating. Her magic filled the basement room. It was unnerving magic, stolen magic, and she resisted the urge to shiver while being in that presence.

Agatha Cackle opened her mouth to huff out further frustrations but the meditating figure cut her off. “Calm yourself, it does not bode well.”

“Bode well?” Agatha laughed, “In case, you didn’t notice our plan failed.”

“No,” said the figure but she did not elaborate instead she took in a deep breath. Magic curled through the air, hissing at the short, plump woman, before swirling together and opening a vortex inches from the ceiling. Her magic strands swirled into the vortex, disappearing into the liquid blackness

Miss Gullet shivered this time. Something was very wrong with whatever was on the other end of that portal. She felt brief relief when it closed but half a minute later another vortex opened. Right beside their helper, this weird newcomer, and offered up a crystal rock.

“A rock? That’s what you needed a distraction for?”

The witch didn’t touch the crystal covered rock as the vortex closed and she slowly rose to her feet. “You do not see as I have seen. You do not feel as I have felt.”

As she spoke she walked closer to Miss Gullet, the witch stiffened, attempting to back away but that stolen, unusual magic held her in place. She chanced a glance at Agatha but the woman was more curious than alarm yet Gullet thought she saw the briefest flash of fear in those eyes. A humming light directed her attention away from her friend, returning to the rock. The supposed rock.

Now she could see it wasn’t a rock but rather a strange cluster of crystal. Crystals she hadn’t seen before. These crystals felt unnatural with their humming glow and the closer it drew to her the harder her heart pounded in her chest. Gullet was about to say something when the crystal released a tiny orb of light. It drifted up, floated this way and that, swirling around her head as it directed her attention away.

Then she felt the air leave her lungs. The basement room vanished. Her eyes glazed over black. Someone screamed in the distant background.

Silence.

Pure, unfiltered silence.

She felt suspended in the air, drifted upon the flow of magic’s course, in harmony with the very thing she took such a pride in. Then the first crack skirted across the silence, followed by another and another until the silence shattered.

The air rushed past her, becoming faster and faster. She struggled to breath, to find her bearings, and then strength in the form of pure power. Her magic brimmed beneath her skin in a manner she never felt before. Her nerves were on fire, her magic was raw, and she was becoming consumed in the ever rushing, ever seductive growing power of magic.

Laughter followed. Someone was laughing. But when she looked around, she was still alone. In that moment she realized she was the one laughing and she relished in the very fact of what the true purpose of the ‘rock’ was.

****

”I saw it,” Hecate whispered. Her voice cracked slightly. She trembled when she closed her eyes as the scene played itself out again in vivid clarity. Of course what she was seeing in her mind’s eye wasn’t the outcome. No one from their group was harmed. Thankfully. But it didn’t stop the scene from playing out like they did get hurt. She opened her eyes when she felt warm, comforting hands on her shoulders. “Kal, I saw it.”

“I believe you.” Kal moved closer the moment her wife reached for her and wasted little time in wrapping her arms around her. She felt the dark haired witch tremble. The doctor had told them nothing was wrong. It was a simple albeit rare gift of premonition. Magic either dormant or the small chance it was a gift of the child’s. Kal knew premonition didn’t lie in the Hardbroom family line, not even the Poppins held and that caused further concern. Because the gift of premonition came from her side which meant…

“Stop it,” whispered Hecate. “I can hear you thinking.”

“A mind reader now too,” said Kal.

“Or perhaps I know you well enough.”

“I’d think so.”

Hecate smiled but her smile faded and her grip upon her wife’s waist tightened, “I know you’re thinking of Khvostovsk and the-”

“Don’t say that word.”

“It’s not a curse.”

“No, it’s a betrayal.”

“Kal,” Hecate started.

The detective shook her head and sighed, “I know.”

“And I’m not going to my parents either,” said Hecate and quickly continued when Kal opened her mouth to speak, effectively cutting her off, “Separation won’t do either of us any good.”

“You’ve had a premonition before.”

Hecate looked away then slowly nodded, “I thought it was a dream at first.”

“What did you see?”

“A floating lantern filled with green flames. There was a fog everywhere.”

“Hecate,” said the detective in a tone that sent chills down her spine, igniting a fear she hadn’t felt aside from in the memories of the past from Kal’s mind, “when?”

“Three weeks before our vacation.” Hecate watched the color drain from her wife’s face. “Kal? Kal, what’s wrong?”

Before anything could be said, a commotion outside rendered their conversation mute. Kal quickly went to the door and peered outside. A light chuckle left her lips as the door swung open. “A dramatic entrance if ever, hmm?” she whispered to her wife.

There standing in the lobby, startling the living sense out of their waiting guests was a tall cloaked figure. Snow was falling from their shoulders but from the size, stature, and hold Kal knew who it was but also knew the visit came with unwelcomed news. The figure peered at the three witches still trying to regain some control over their rapidly beating hearts before turning on her heel. “Kal.”

“Petra,” nodded the detective. Kal felt her wife’s hand slide into hers. A much sought after comfort for them both. 

“We have a situation.”

****

The mansion was warm and inviting. A much welcomed change from the stark white walls of the hospital and bright lights. The roaring fire erased any tension still left behind from the days events. Julie was picked up by her husband who handed over a file to Kal, given the unexpected bombing. Dimity went along with them. Muttering something about a strong drink or something of the sort. Hecate hadn’t paid much attention. Her thoughts were too drawn on Kal and Petra who stood by the fire rapidly discussing things in their native tongue. The tones of both sounded harsh, angry, and divided even though it could just be a neutral conversation but somehow Hecate doubted that. Both of them were tense, too tense.

She looked away when her vision become obstructed by a cup of hot tea. Nodding her thanks to Pippa, she carefully took the cup. Her hands still held a slight tremble from the day’s events but being in her own home worked at erasing all that. 

“What are they saying?” asked Pippa.

Hecate shook her head, “I never learned the language. It never felt…right.”

Pippa didn’t say anything. She looked at the two discussing witches. They were similar enough to see they were family yet different. Whereas Kal had dark red hair, Petra had almost silken black. One of the shocking differences was the fact that Petra wore an eyepatch over her left eye, faint scars could be seen at the bottom edges of the patch. But Petra wasn’t the only one with scars it seemed. Pippa hadn’t noticed before, granted she was never long in the company of the detective for reasons of her heartache, but now she saw the long, deep glaring scar on Kal’s right forearm. The inside was heavily scarred from what she imagined had been a knife cut. Both were tall, Kal just a bit taller than Petra. 

Papers were floating around the two. What was written on them, Pippa couldn’t see. It didn’t appear any were welcoming. The odd thing was Kal’s cousin seemed familiar to the blonde. She just couldn’t place it nor could she remember meeting the witch either. She was positive they never met yet something about the striking appearance stood out. 

“The No Man’s Land you attempted to gain entry to,” started Hecate.

“Was in Siberia, yes,” Pippa nodded. She figured that wasn’t something Hecate would overlook.

“Why?”

Pippa sighed, “I was curious. What possible magical catalytic event could cause an area to be abandoned. I never got in, you know.”

“With good reason.” 

“You know what happened.”

Hecate arched a slender eyebrow yet said nothing. She took a sip from her tea, wrinkling her nose slightly at the abundance of sweetness in it. She had forgotten how much honey her friend preferred in her drink. Settling the cup aside, Hecate was about to say something when the foreign conversation fell silent.

Kal looked up at the ceiling, straining her ears at the noise she had just heard. Petra, equally as tense, turned her gaze from the ceiling to the sole entry point to the living room. Kal was the first to react. Her magic twisting out just as a transference shimmered in the center of their living room. Even before the person could come out of the spell, magic ripped them into solid form, bound by thick golden chains.

“A little air would be nice,” came the strained voice as the man appeared.

“Ardeth Cloves?” Petra stepped forward, “It’s been over fifteen years.”

He opened his mouth to speak but gasped instead as the chains tightened yet again. “Not very welcomed I see.”

Petra looked at Kal. The silent question hanging between them before Petra gave a nod and the chains disappeared. The man named Ardeth was released, coughing and gasping before rotating his arms. “It is good to see you both.”

“I would say the same,” started Petra.

“Why are you here?” Kal cut in.

Ardeth looked at the other two witches in the room, a bit uncomfortable, uncertainty if he should reveal the reason of his visit.

“I’m not in the habit of asking twice.”

Ardeth turned his attention back to his childhood friends. The air thick with tension and he was about to make it worse. “They’ve found the creature.”

“What?”

Kal didn’t say anything instead curling her hands into fists to rein in some control over what was just uttered. “How?”

“There’s a woman who knows things no one should be able to know. She found the lyrium deposits and now she comes for the creature. It’s almost as if she’s-”

“His bloodline was wiped out,” said Kal.

“Yes,” agreed Ardeth, “I thought so too. But it appears we were not thorough enough.”

No one spoke for a long brutal minute. Pippa half expected a fight to break out, judging from the tension radiating off of the detective. She noticed the cousin lost in thought then slowly a nod.  
“Yes, that explains the disturbances at the grave site,” said Petra. “It explains the missing girl here too. Lyrium can only be found with young untapped magic. It also explains the fact someone is trying to teach the newcomer about our town.”

Pippa froze when she saw the cousin direct her full attention on her. The intensity in the gaze made her want to disappear into the couch. She opened her mouth to speak, to explain, but stuttered along, unable to bring out a word. Instead she grabbed her bag where she kept the folder and just as she was about to bring it out, powerful magic it pluck it from her bag.

The folder floated through the air, opening of its own accord, pages spilling out. Most of the pages didn’t matter. Briefs of history, claims and rumors, such nonsense was tossed aside. What was kept, however, were the pages etched with a faded symbol in the background. The same magic that took the folder from her dissolved the words on the pages. As the three pages moved together, the symbols became outlined in golden ink.

“Felwinter,” uttered Kal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update but next chapter we got a magical fight and some drama happening.
> 
> Stay wonderful, my dear readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!  
No magical fight but got some drama! I felt like the fight should be it's own chapter  
Anyway, all mistakes are my own  
Enjoy!

The rushing air felt alive with magic. Laughter rang out as the two witches steered their broomsticks in the direction of the fast moving menacing black cloud. They were high up that the landscape looked like small dots. In the dark it didn’t matter. Where they were going was the important thing and this rush, this thrilling rush of excitement from the raw magic flowing through their veins made it all the better. Neither witch, however, noticed how their ‘enhancements’ had altered their appearance for they were too drunk, too seduced by the empowered magic around them to notice much of anything. But that was to be expected since the stranger steering the cloud in the steady Northwest direction, had exactly planned for this.

****

The pages were burning. Blackened and curling in on themselves as the blue flames continued to eat away at them. The bubble surrounding the papers had been erected seconds after Felwinter was uttered. Apparently that was the codeword for unleashing whatever else was burning in the pages. Unfortunately Pippa’s purse had been burned as well. Too bad it had been one of her favorites. She recalled the brief and seemingly unimportant incident of someone bumping into her while she was on her way to the bistro. She never got a look at their face or anything physical aside from said person wearing a hoodie. Or she thought was a hoodie.

“It’s lyrium alright,” confirmed Petra, “You’re lucky not to have absorbed any of it during the time.”

“She wasn’t the intended target,” said Ardeth. He turned to Kal, “If it would have touched your wife, she would have turned into a tempest and blown the entire city to smithereens!”

An argument broke out amongst the group until Kal shouted, “Hey!” She turned to Ardeth, “You, calm down.” To Petra, “You, not a word.” Then to Pippa, “You, where did you get the papers?”

“I-” She looked at each of the faces but it was Hecate’s curious gaze that made her tell. “The museum. I’ve been working there with my mother.”

“Kal…” started Petra.

“I know.”

“What’s going on?” demanded Pippa. “You can’t keep us in the dark forever.”

Kal sighed, “Any documentation in regards to Khvostovsk gets destroyed. No matter where in the world. Khvostovsk doesn’t exist anymore and people like keeping it that way. But for you to have pages explaining some history of the city means you were intentionally given them. You’re a target.”

“What?” Pippa was in disbelief. Such a thing was outrageous. She’d never gotten on anyone’s bad side nor had she ever done anything to warrant the wrath of any person. “By who? There was no one there.” Then Pippa fell silent, a stunned realization dawning on her. “You three destroyed the city.”

Petra gave a hollow laugh, “Absurd.”

An argument broke out between the blonde witch and the two foreigners. Kal simply shook her head, looking to her wife, and immediately appearing by her side before she lost her balance. The snap of her fingers silenced the arguing voices. Suddenly the house sounded louder than ever before. Whatever comfort one existed her, had abandoned the place on this night. 

“Hecate,” Kal said softly, automatically taking her wife’s hand in hers, “what are you seeing?”

“Don’t,” stated Pippa, the silencing spell wearing off, “you’re putting her in danger.”

“This magic isn’t something you find lying around,” said Petra, “But traveling the world reveals everything, hmm.” The sarcasm was biting.

“At least I don’t throw people through portals,” snapped Pippa, now remembering where she recognized the witch from.

“Ha, can’t even tell the difference between a portal and a dimension.”

“Petra,” the detective’s tone silenced them both. Kneeling in front of the dark haired witch, she felt her wife tremble as a premonition attempted to draw her in.

“Kal,” Hecate managed to whisper. She sounded so vulnerable, so in danger that Pippa wanted to do something, anything to take it all away except Pippa couldn’t do anything save for stan there and be an observer.

“I’m right here,” said Kal gently, “I’m with you.”

Powerful magic filled the room. It was no secret who it belonged to. There was a whirlwind of emotions lacing the magic from worry to love to fear to an overwhelming protectiveness unlike anything ever felt before. Kal’s magic swirled about, tasting, testing the air even examining the others within the room. 

Pippa wanted to withdraw into herself. The invasion was brutal, something she never experienced before, and the emotions she gathered from the magic turned her stomach because it confirmed the very thing she continuously tried to deny. But she was too hypnotized by the sight and the magic especially when Hecate’s magic answered less than a second later, beckoning Kal in.

It was all over after a long minute.

When the air became breathable again, Hecate was in her wife’s arms. Fear still hammering away at her heart but knowing she hadn’t experienced the premonition alone eased some of her suffering. It was then Kal’s magic washed over again, offering the safety she had always found with the red haired witch. Unconsciously her grip tightened as she breathed in her wife’s scent.

Kal observed Hecate for a few seconds, making sure she was alright, that she was comforted before turning her attention to her cousin. “We’re getting company.”

“What-” Petra started only to be interrupted.

“The lyrium kind.” Kal’s magic reached out, drew a series of sigils upon the wall between the bookshelves. The sigils glowed bright gold before the turning of gears could be heard. A hidden compartment clicked open.

Hecate released her hold upon her wife, knowing what must be done, and smoothed out the fabric of her blouse. She gave a silent nod to Kal, telling she was fine for now.

The unspoken conversation between the married couple was watched closely by Pippa. She watched Kal walk over to the compartment and reach inside, extracting a large chest. Her attention turned back to Hecate who met her gaze. There was a tension in those dark brown eyes, a quiet warning. But why? All Pippa ever wanted was for her best friend to be safe and happy. Pippa looked away from those eyes and felt she had done something wrong.

“Do you want the Wrath?” Kal asked Ardeth.

He shook his head, “I prefer the Crow.”

Kal could accept that. Not everyone was meant to wield the Wrath and given how Ardeth fought he was better suited for the Crow. “Learnt from last time?”

Ardeth grinned, “First and last time I go flying through a wall while on fire.”

“That was you?” Petra laughed, “Unbelievable, your screams reached the gates of Trevengard.”

“My eyebrows were gone for a month.”

The three laughed at the memory as Kal took out a medium sized cylinder with two grips a foot apart. The front of the cylinder was carved in the form of a crow’s head with its beak wide open. She passed it over to Ardeth, who tested the grips and his hold. He felt it against his side, nodding.

“Feels like my old one.”

“That’s cause it is,” said Kal, “I had it repaired.” She pulled out a clothed bundle. “Yours, Petra.”

“You didn’t…” Gingerly Petra took the clothed bundle and began unwrapping it.

“Repaired it but really I just improved it. The old model seemed rather obsolete,” shrugged Kal.

The cloth fell away revealing a beautiful metallic bow in sharp dark pink. It’s tips were adorned with golden sharp blades. The string nearly invisible. Petra tested its weight and was stunned yet again. “It’s weightless yet perfectly balanced.”

“Don’t break it this time,” said Kal, “I used the last of the mythranarch.”

“I thought you didn’t go back.”

“That’s a conversation for another time.”

But Petra had an inkling she already knew why Kal would ever dare return to the skeletal remains of their home. She nodded, tightening her grip on the familiar bow.

Pippa watched the scene unfold, confused yet when she looked at Hecate, her best friend simply seemed tense. “What’s going on? Why do you have weapons?”

Petra raised an eyebrow, “World traveler here and still naïve to the world.”

“You’ll be fine,” said Kal, “Some things are better left in the dark. Don’t ask.” She pulled three long rods out of the compartment and sealed them together with a bit of her magic. Then pulled out what appeared to be three small coins or discs. She handed one to Petra and another to Ardeth. “They don’t get into this house.”

“Kal,” the soft tone of Hecate drew the detective’s attention. The couple walked a small distance away. Hecate’s hand never leaving her wife’s arm.

“It’s going to be alright,” Kal said softly.

Hecate gave a small nod, swallowing the lump in her throat, “You make sure you come back to me.”

“I promise.” Kal gently cupped Hecate’s cheek and kissed her forehead. “If anything were to ever happen to you or Isobel or the little one,” her other hand rested on her wife’s stomach, “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I will keep you safe and I will come back. To you. Always.”

Hecate knew it was true, felt it in the very air between them, still her magic reached for her love’s. Feeling Kal’s in return made her close the little gap and deeply kiss her wife. She nodded when the kiss ended, keeping her tears at bay. “Go.”

Kal gave her a half smile and nodded. She was about to flip the coin when she turned back to her wife and kissed her again. “I love you.”

With that said she flipped the coin. Instantly the air was parted, a seam ripped into reality. Petra and Ardeth followed suit. A second later, the three stepped through their portals, disappearing, and leaving Hecate and Pippa alone in an uncomfortably quiet living room.

****

Gullet an Agatha were the first to land in front of the mansion. They looked nothing like themselves with thin black spider veins adorning their skins. A blue hue coming off of the lines. Neither noticed anything, too drunk on the power, on their heightened magic that they never realized the trap they were heading towards.

The black menacing cloud touched down in front of them with a whoosh. A cloaked figure stepped forward. They surveyed the area, the mansion for a few seconds before walking closer.

The third step shattered the ground beneath their feet and the three invaders were sucked through a portal, far away from the mansion.

****

“How can you trust someone like that?” said Pippa. She had seen the tender exchange between the married couple and hated the very sight of it. Still unable to find any reason for trusting the detective, let alone liking the witch. She knew something was off. Something was wrong. She couldn’t pinpoint it and from the small fragments given tonight, it only added to the confusion. She’d get answers one way or another.

“You’re asking me,” Hecate said in a carefully controlled tone, “how I can trust a loving and caring partner? How I can trust someone who has always been there, had lent me strength when I didn’t have any? Someone who never judged me for my mistakes? Someone who has always given me their undivided attention, listened with care, made me laugh? Are you out of your mind? Asking me how I can trust the person I have been with for more than eight years? The very person I have a child with?”

Pippa looked away, biting back the tears because those were the things she didn’t want to hear. It wasn’t any of her business. She knew that but there was too much pain in her heart. Pain and heartache and anger and hatred at what time allowed to happen. “Yes, how can you trust someone who has secrets?”

“Secrets?” scoffed Hecate, “Kal and I have no secrets from each other.”

“Then what is all of this? Where did she go? And the others? What is Felwinter? What happened at Khvostovsk?”

Hecate shook her head, “Why must you know?”

“Because.”

“Because what?” asked Hecate when Pippa didn’t give a reason. “Because you’re Pippa Pentangle, the witch who deserves to know everything? Because you suddenly show up and what? Expect we all waited for you?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Isn’t it?” Hecate crossed her arms over her chest. “You left. You made your choice. You decided to stay gone. Fifteen years, Pippa. You don’t deserve to have a trip down memory lane for memories you were not a part of.”

“Then why am I here?”

“You meddled in things you couldn’t leave alone.”

“That’s not true,” said Pippa, “I don’t meddle.”

“No? Then why did Julie call me, explaining you were asking too many question about Kal.” Hecate shook her head when the blonde said nothing. “I’m surprised you didn’t request a background check.”

“Believe me, I tried,” muttered Pippa before realizing what she said out loud and her eyes widened.

“What is with you? Ever since you cam back, all you’ve done is obsess over Kal.”

“I do not obsess over Kal,” huffed Pippa.

“Why is it so hard for you to grasp that I am happy? That I have a loving family life. Why would you try to ruin that?”

“Because it isn’t with me!”

Stunning silence. Pippa looked at her best friend then away unable to believe she had blurted that out and Hecate fell quiet because it confirmed what she suspected.

“Well,” Hecate said slowly, carefully, “I see you haven’t changed. Still selfish and looking out for one person: yourself.”

“Hecate,” stared Pippa. She wanted to explain, she wanted to say more, wanted to prove… well she wasn’t exactly sure what because her mind still struggled to wrap itself around the fact that Hecate was indeed married. 

Hecate held up her hand and shook her head. “No. Enough. I don’t want to hear it but you will hear this: Kal is my wife. My wife, my partner, my bondmate. You cannot take that away. You will not. The sooner you accept the fact I am in love with Kal, the sooner this foolishness will stop.”

“Oh,” Pippa bit back her tears, “so it’s foolish of me to care about your safety and wellbeing?”

Hecate’s lips pressed into a thin line and her next words were spoken with the utmost control and truth in them: “Where was your concern in the fifteen years you were gone?”

****

Kal looked at the stormy sky above. The illusion of clouds was easy to believe there was a real sky here. The truth was the laws of nature didn’t apply here. Neither did time or reality. In face this place was nothing more than a giant void bubble. The details placed around them were a mere construct of the real world to help keep their sanity in tact.

“Are you sure it was wise to leave the blonde behind with your wife?” Petra couldn’t help asking.

“She’d be useless here,” said Kal.

“Yes, but what I meant…”

“I know what you meant. It’s obvious she’s still in love with Hecate and it’s even more obvious she doesn’t trust me. But I trust Hecate.”

“Kal.”

“She wouldn’t betray me and I’ve kept not secrets from my wife.”

Ardeth whistled, “Melded, hmm?”

“We have a daughter, you know. You were at her blessing.”

Silence passed between them before Ardeth spoke again, “She wouldn’t stand a chance anyway.”

“Nah, not a chance,” agreed Petra.

Kal sighed, “Alright, spill.”

“We’re worried, that’s all.” Ardeth looked around the area. More like arena because this place was all too familiar. “The real void isn’t far off.”

“You’ve been trapped there before,” said Petra.

“For two years,” added Ardeth.

“This isn’t the real void,” said Kal, “I’ll be fine.”

“Heard that one before,” muttered Ardeth.

“And you were never fine every time you said it,” replied Kal.

Petra rested her hand on her cousin’s shoulder, “We worry because we care. But there is no one else I’d rather have at my side.”

“Even if they’ve woken-”

“The creature,” interjected Ardeth.

“It couldn’t open the void,” said Kal, “It’s not strong enough. Besides, I have three very compelling reasons to stay.”

Petra grinned, “Then let’s send them back to hell.”

****

The freefall did not bring fear. It added a rush of excitement especially when the darkness burst into bright grey and cool skies. The cloaked figure used their magic to right them and gently set the trio on the ground, directly across from the three waiting figures. A knowing grin came to the figure’s lips as green flames sparked to life in her hands. The lyrium would be enough to give the other two witches a helping hand against fighting those waiting for them.

Except the cloaked figure didn’t account for the gifts their enemies brought along. And the grin faded when the long staff flared to life as a twin bladed axe.

“Kill them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Pippa just can't keep her nose out of it. Tsk, tsk, tsk  
Who's excited for the fight? I am. I am so stoke for this story. It's going places  
I'll see you in the next one
> 
> Stay wonderfully brilliant, my readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very hard knowing how this story is coming over but I do appreciate everyone who takes the time to read this. You guys may be silent but you're wonderful and amazing  
Onto the chapter  
All mistakes are my own

The ground splintered apart, cleaved by a piercing arrow. Petra rolled to the left, nimbly dodging the shattered pieces that were being hurled in her direction. She was enveloped by a transference spell seconds before a large chunk of stone collided with her spot. Reappearing midair, she fired three shots and vanished again.

Gullet never stood a chance at the second barrage of arrows. Having never entered magical combat and being drunk on the lyrium, Gullet was engulfed by the explosions but her magic acted of its own accord. A barrier surrounded her and as the smoke cleared, the magical teacher was panting. Her robes burned and torn at the shoulder. Her pale orange red hair in disarray, the braid coming apart. There was a flicker in her eyes. The pure blackness faltered back to her original color, showcasing the fear before the lyrium took over again.

Stretching her arm, the barrier fell and she turned her palm up to the skies. The ground began to rumble

Petra's eye widened as she recognized the spell. She took off running, leaping over the various debris still being hurled at her. She noticed feet away from her Ardeth was fighting with the plump witch. His weapon laying behind him, discarded from an earlier deflection attack.

Petra leapt to the cliffside, scaled along it, before leaping up and pushing off the rocks to flip backwards. The fresh rush of air offered brief relief before gravity took hold. She curled through the air, landing on her feet, wasting no time in rushing forward and grabbing the Crow.

"Ardeth!"

His shoulder length hair flew behind him as he turned in the direction of his name. The Crow already in the air. He sent a magic blast into the ground, forcing Agatha to stumble back. He transferred on the spot, reappeared a few feet away, catching the Crow. He cradled it for a moment before looking at Petra.  
"Shoot her!" Petra pointed to the crazed witch.

Ardeth adjusted his grip, clutching the Crow to his hip. Magic flowed from his hands into the weapon and he squeezed the trigger. A purple ball of energy shot forth, faster than the crazed witch could complete her spell. A cloud of smoke went high into the air when the two connected.

"Gullet!" Screamed Agatha at the sight. The lyrium wearing off briefly before it consumes her again. She turned her attention to the man who launched the shot and unleashed a volley of energy spells.

Petra grabbed him by the collar and pulled him aside. The two took off running as the energy balls exploded whenever they touched the ground. One was too close for comfort causing them the dive into a ditch. Their backs pressed against the stone wall, heaving for air.

"She won't be stunned for long," said Ardeth.

"No, but we have to get the lyrium out of their bodies before they go insane." Petra peeked out only to have a wave of water rush in their direction. Moving quickly she raised her hands, turning the water into a sheet of ice. 

"I'm open to suggestions!" Ardeth yelled as Gullet reappeared, her spell shattering the ice wave. Ardeth's magic weaved out, catching the shards. He transformed them into small glowing spheres and flicked them at the duo.

****

Flames tore through the air. The cloaked figure narrowly dodged the twin blades except they weren't fast enough causing the end tails to catch fire. They flipped back, rapidly patting the flames when their feet touched the invisibly formed platforms in the sky. It did little good, forcing the person to shrug off their jacket seconds before the flames engulfed the entire article of clothing 

Slowly turning around to face the detective, the dark skinned woman frowned deeply. "That was my favorite jacket."

"An unfortunate accident," said Kal, not particularly caring.

The woman gave a laugh. Her golden eyes glowed, not from the lyrium, but from ancient magic. "My name is Indigo Moon."

Kal's gaze narrowed at the figure, her grip tightened upon the axe. She said nothing, not recognizing the name. Problem was names could be changed. Moon seemed like a magical surname yet from the magic she sensed coming from the supposed witch, Moon was not a magical family. 

"I went missing over twenty years ago," said Indigo, "And I was REBORN!" As she spoke the last word, she unleashed a beam of energy from her hands.

Kal had enough time to move the twin bladed axe in front of her, parting the high energy beam. It's force sent her skidding back a few feet. When it cleared, Kal straightened her stance. Something wasn't adding up here. Before she could think more about the situation, this Indigo Moon charged forth, magic flaring in her hands.

Kal dodged each swing, moving backwards, leaning her upper body to the side, then swinging around and knocking the supposed witch from her feet.

Indigo landed on an invisible platform, looked up at the red haired detective, and grinned. This wouldn't do. This witch had to fight back. It was of the utmost necessity. Indigo pushed off the ground, magic ushering from her hands to blast her into the air as she used the momentum to twist in the air to deliver a powerful kick. Her ankle, however, was caught by Kal who hurled the witch across the sky.

Indigo had no time to recover as a magic blast collided with her stomach. Crouching she looked up, the twin blades extinguished. Perhaps the detective wasn't so stupid after all, causing Indigo to half grin.

"You're delusional," said Kal.

Indigo chuckled, "You'd think that wouldn't you?" The dark skinned woman reached into her cloak, extracting the crystal rock cluster she pulled from a portal earlier in the day. She broke off a crystal chunk and absorbed the lyrium. Thick veins raced up her arm and face, her eyes glowing bright. The air thickened, dark clouds making their approach known as thunder cleaved the sky. The unnatural lightning skirted in every direction, glowing the same color as the pale lyrium. "Anything to deny the return of the greatest wizard to have ever walked this planet."

"That's a bit of a stretch," said Kal, "Greatest isn't a title I'd give him."

"You don't understand the power-"

"Power?" Kal gave a humorless laugh, "The man who massacred hundreds of innocent people is not someone who deserves to walk this earth again." 

"He is a true master of the craft," stated Indigo. "He is the father that will usher in change. It's a shame Felwinter couldn't have fulfilled its destiny as the capital."

Kal was soon joined by Petra and Ardeth. The other two lyrium drink witches were frozen down below. Not by ice but by the very substance coursing through their veins. 

"What's going on?" Ardeth nodded in the dark skinned witch's direction.

"Oh, someone thinks the creature is the father of the Craft," said Kal.

"Is she delusional?" 

Kal nodded, "Pretty much."

"The creature is a threat to everything scarce in magic. If it ever walks this earth again, it will bring with it the plagues of Cetronia." 

"Cetronia was a test," said Indigo.

"Oh, give it a rest," said Petra, "you weren't even born when Cetronia still stood." 

"Petra," Kal warned, suddenly realizing what was off.

It was too late.

Indigo raised her hand, holding the crystal rock of lyrium high. Lightning and thunder echoed. The lyrium vines uncurled from the crystal rock, fueled by the living body beneath it and stretched to the sky.

Ardeth fired several rounds from the Crow but the forcefield must have been erected while the conversation was going and the magic was absorbed.

The clouds spiraled down, curling toward the outstretched lyrium. Inches before they touched, the lines became etched against the sky. Thin lines and steady carvings as a large circle symbol was drawn. Smaller symbols came to life, more circles that rotated, ancient runes, the lyrium fueling it all.

"Get back!" 

The trio jumped in time to avoid a danger bolt of lightning. Sure enough the full runic symbol was finished when they looked to the sky again.

Indigo released a breath that exhaled deep golden streams of magic. The magic drifted up, pressing against the symbol, mingling with the lyrium yet never combining.

Then silence.

The clouds curled in and out as if tasting the offering. A flash of light blinded the surroundings and a loud boom went off. 

Kal had the blunt end of the staff pressed against the invisible platform. A barrier warping itself to life and encasing the two. Before it enveloped them, Ardeth fired a shot from the Crow at the frozen lackies. An orange liquid seeped over them and transferred them from the area. They did not need to suffer at what was about to come.

Skeletal fingers reached through the cloud and the glowing symbol. Slowly stretching the thin membrane further and further until the whole bony hand and beginnings of the forearm appeared. 

“It cannot be,” whispered Petra.

“The creature,” breathed Ardeth.

Surrounding them were the echoing sound of chains. Time, it seemed, along with Fate had other things in mind for them all.

****

Hecate paced the living room with gnawing anxiety. Something wasn’t right. Something wasn’t very right. She looked to the blonde witch still present and bit down the urge to roll her eyes. This moping, self imposed silence wasn’t helping the matter. She knew where her wife and the others had gone to. Unfortunately having never been there herself, she didn’t know the way in or out. Even now the compartment had resealed itself and she didn’t know the spell to open it. She hadn’t wanted to know it because she trusted Kal’s judgement. Knew Kal would never bring danger anywhere near her or their child, yet she wanted to be by Kal’s side, to see what was going on, to help in any way possible.

Hecate pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. It was a good thing their daughter was with her parents until they figured the situation out. Her mind wandered back to the dream she had. The very much living dream of walking the halls of Felwinter even though the city had long since been destroyed and she’d only ever witnessed it in Kal’s memories. 

Answers lay in whatever the dream wanted to show her. If only there was a way to explore…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden quaking of the house. She looked up at the walls, noting they were still standing, but she was searching for the cause behind the quake. A second, this time stronger, quake hit. Glasses and pictures and various items shifted. She could sense Pippa behind her, having gotten up from the couch.

One of them was about to say something when a tear appeared. The split second appearance was interrupted by a blurred mass flying through and towards them. The two witches got out of the way just as the living room wall was utterly destroyed. Scorch marks were left behind on the carpet. Ardeth Cloves lay in a bruised mess in the broken pieces of the house. His breathing uneven but still present.

Before either could do anything, another tear opened. Petra was flung out, hurled into and through the bookshelf and another wall. Smoke curling off of her body. She too was unconscious but still alive.

The portals disappeared.

Hecate’s heart hammered in her chest.

A third and final portal opened. This one large enough for someone to step through and the first figure stepping out was the cloaked figure: a dark skinned woman with glowing golden eyes and her skin was adorned by the rich lyrium veins. A grin adorned her lips.

Following her was a floating figure or what appeared to be a floating figure. However as the others came out of the portal, it wasn’t a floating a figure but Kal being held by the throat by a tall man whose features were still regenerating. The broken pieces of the staff were thrown into the living room. The metal burnt by powerful and ancient magic. 

“Rasputin,” gasped Hecate. 

The very person who lay waste to Felwinter, the hometown of Kal, Petra, and Ardeth turned to look at the witch. A smirk coming to the regenerating facial features. The look in his eyes pure evil happiness, seeing as how life had been granted to him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha no one saw that coming!  
Dundundun!  
Thanks for reading. Stay fantastic, my readers  
I'll see you in the next one


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit of time for this update but it's a fun one and the next one will be more fun

The kitchen was destroyed. Pain pressed down on her back, across her shoulders. Glass and marble dug into her palms. It was a shame. This had been a nice kitchen with oh so many memories. But the destruction of the kirchen was a fleeting thought pushed out by the ever growing wave of anger. Anger at what others deemed necessary to unleash into this world, what they thought they knew how to handle, how to control, when in fact none of them knew anything at all. A pulse of magic bloomed in her chest then expanded outwards. Smalls wounds were knitted together, energy became replenished, Kal reached toward the familiar magic she had kept at bay for years.

A blast echoed through the kitchen, sending shockwaves throughout the whole house. In the living room or at least what was left of it, Indigo Moon turned toward the noise. Dark magic already spiraling to life around her wrist. She was eager, too eager to face any on coming threat. It was to prove her loyalty to the very master who she swore herself to as a child.

Sudden purple flames tore toward her, racing a direct path, and she had no time to react. The spiral of flames struck her in the chest and kept going, roaring as it threw the would be witch from the house 

Kal staggered out of the kitchen. A cut on her temple causing blood to run down the side of her face. She looked at the monster who dared come back, who dared to step foot in her house, and who dared threaten her family. "Get out," spat Kal, "of my house."

The creature who required time to further regenerate, turned toward her. A glint in his pale eyes. "You've grown," it said in broken english. The words crunching together on a dry tongue that was still finding its substance.

"And you're still ugly." Kal pushed away from the wall, wincing at the pain in her side. Something metal was sticking through the space between ribs and hip, at the edge. Blood staining her shirt and pants. "You're not welcomed here."

The creature raised its half bone, half regenerating fleshy arm. Bony fingers curled up toward the sky. Magic hummed to life. It was weak. Weaker than it would normally be but that didn't matter. What mattered was teaching those who were against it a lesson.

The broken bits of metal in the kitchen vibrated, cluttering against its confinements. Kal was faster, throwing down a barrier between the kitchen and the living room. Except she forgot about the bit of metal in her body as it was ripped out by magic. It flew across the room, attaching itself to the creature who absorbed it. 

The creature turned its attention to the dark haired witch who has whispered his name. It took a step forward, reaching...

Purple magic came alive. It flung itself across the room. The creature raised its hand to block off the attack and for a second it worked until it became too strong. The creature felt it biting into flesh still recovering from all the time it spent dead. Its footing began to slip. Unexpectedly this wasn't supposed to happen but the fact that it was made the creature reckless.

It forced itself to take a step forward. Magic pushing against magic. And then something shattered. Something in the far distance.

"No," uttered Kal, looking in the direction of what had shattered.

There was nothing to be seen but the sound was enough to indicate everything was about to change. The creature grinned a lipless grin and threw a magical bolt at Kal.

Kal dodged, raising her arm to have it be cast aside. Her magic snapped out, refirecting the bolt at the creature. It blocked it, sent it up into the ceiling, and launched a frenzied volley of magic. Kal managed to block them all except for the last two that sent her flying back.

She twisted her body mid air, ignoring the flaring pain and torn muscles in her side, and landed on her feet. Lightning sparked to life in the ruins of the house.

Before Hecate and Pippa could witness more, the world turned into a blur and they were sucked into a transference. Once they came out of it, Hecate never even realized it was Petra holding her back as she watched in horror as her house...their house...part of her entire life just collapse in on itself. Lightning hurled down from the sky, flames came to life from the depths of the earth, and something strange, something terrible and dark and so very empty was breathed to life.

Once the earth stopped quaking and mansion was no more than smoke and battered and broken skeletal remains, the silence became deafening.

Hecate tore herself from Petra's grip and Petra let her. It was Pippa who tried to move forward to comfort or to say something but the silence drown everything out. Words seemed fruitless in this situation.

As for Hecate, all she heard was the pounding of her heart, the blood rushing through her veins, her thoughts screaming for Kal. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be the way it ended. She moved to transfer closer when a golden barrier erected itself, barring all entry from the site.

"I think I do owe you that house in Spain."

Hecate whirled around, as did the others, to find Kal standing there. A bit unsteady on her feet and still bleeding but alive. Hecate rushed forward, enveloping her wife in her arms, squeezing tighter than she should have. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," breathed Hecate.

Kal smiled, "I saved your manuscript." There wasn't much of a conversation after that as the wound inflicted upon Kal and magical exhaustion caught up and she passed out.

****

Hecate paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room until her parents arrived with Isobel. Then she kept her daughter tightly in her arms on her lap, while waiting for the surgeon to come out. Mary sat next to her daughter, offering what comfort she could while Diana stood talking with Christine and Pippa. Pippa had tried to explain what happened but the very event that unfold didn't feel real yet or perhaps it felt too real and she couldn't make sense of it.

Ardeth didn't require any surgery but his magical exhaustion was extreme enough for them to place him in quarantine. Petra was the only one found awake in the rubble and the doctors had to fight with her before they were able to subdue. Both were resting now. 

They were informed that two witches were arrested. Julie's husband was taking care of that matter along with his partner, Detective Tony. But the witches weren't in any way talking. Their brains were scrambled from the lyrium. With luck it should pass but no one knew how long it would take. 

Pippa looked at Hecate noticing the raw emotion on her face and felt a stab of guilt. She shouldn't have started that argument but with her own emotions spiraling in various directions she couldn't help herself. Even now she was still confused as to what was going on. What was that man...that thing which came out of whatever dimension the others had ventured into. In all her years aboard, she never heard rumor or witnessed evidence stating the possibility of the dead to be resurrected. Had it even been a person once? 

And the name Hecate had uttered when that thing entered the house... Surely it couldn't have been the very same person from the history pages from centuries ago. She moved to draw closer to the woman who was once everything to her only to be stopped by her mother's gentle hand on her wrist. When Pippa looked at her mother, Christine shook her head.

The silence was stifling within the waiting room. No one really knew what to talk about. Even Diana went to join her family, the discussion with Christine and Pippa at an end. Mary gave her a soft smile before linking their hands. 

Suddenly the doors swung open, a doctor and nurse entered. Isobel slipped off her mother's lap and took a step back into the safety of her grandmother's presence. Mary and Hecate were on their feet at the same time. Hecate took a slight step forward when an explosion rocked the hospital. Its abrupt force nearly brought everyone to the ground. 

The doctors were flung aside by a violent invisible force. Hecate reacted faster than any of the others by throwing up a barrier shield behind her and summoning twin dueling rods. From the smoke pouring in walked a single person: Indigo Moon. 

"Hecate, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be on the opposite end of the barrier," said Pippa, during the commotion she moved closer. She wanted to be at her friend's side not being the shield. 

Hecate spared the blonde a brief glance before turning her attention back to Indigo, the very stranger responsible for this mess.

Indigo grinned, summoning matching twin rods. Hers, however, were laced with lyrium. The thin veins pulsating a dangerous blue. "My, my, the Sovereign child's mate. This should be fun."

"Hecate," warned Pippa, trying to get her best friend's attention. It was too late.

Indigo lunged forward, swinging one of her weapons. Hecate stood her ground, effectively blocking the blow before moving on the offensive. Back and forth the duel went. One second defense, the next offensive, the women appeared to be evenly matched until He ate slipped beneath Indigo's defenses and whacked her across the face, drawing blood.

Indigo staggered, shocked and surprised, then angry. She tapped the rods together, the lyrium growing brighter causing Hecate to take a step back. Lowering the rods, Hecate took a breath to steady her breathing. 

Indigo attacked her with a fury of blows. One after the other, it almost seemed like her arms were spinning yet Hecate continued blocking and dodging each blow until she caught a small opening.

Hecate parried, the counter attack caughting Indigo off guard once more but this time she received the butt of the rod slammed into stomach, followed by a knee to the chin, and swift disarmament. The lyrium in her opponent's weapons dying down then cooling. But Hecate wasn't finished. A sigil appeared in her hand. Smoke trailed after as she placed her palm over Indigo's heart and activated the sigil.

Indigo screamed as the magic was being purged from her body. She struggled but she was helpless against the silencing spell that would effectively render lyrium and any magic useless for the next 24 hours or so. 

Before more could be done, bindings snaked along the grouns. The black serpent like things weaved around the fallen dark skinned woman and plucked her away. They cradled her as they lifted and carried her backward. 

Through the smoke stepped the creature, Rasputin, fully healed and in fully regenerated form. His long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, black eyes surveyed the room then landed on the dark haired witch who managed to defeat his granddaughter. He smiled a crooked smile, an evil smile, a smile that caused Hecate to step back, tightening her grips on the summoned weapons.

Radputin raised his hand, the rods shot forward, the magical power of him was unspeakable. He examined them, noting the old ancient metal. Metal from only one place in the world. He tried to take into hisbown hand but the metal burnt him, rejecting his touch. And just like that the magic holding them broke, sending them back into Hecate's hands.

"You hold a valuable commodity," he stated in a deep voice, a heavy accent lacing each word.

"And she intends to keep it." Petra stepped out of the swirling portal. Ardeth a foot behind her. Both dressed in their glided armor of royal purple and white, Ardeth's had royal blue instead. Their previous injuries were gone almost as though they never received any. "England is not your territory."

The creature's expression didn't change. The armor was familiar. Both bearing the crest of Felwinter, the city that brought about his downfall and imprisonment. "It holds no favor for you either."

"Perhaps," stated Petra, her voice formal and ironclad, "but we will defend it."

"So be it," agreed Rasputin yet he did not attack. The hospital quivered again. Something cracked and crumbled. At this rate it wouldn't hold much longer. He was waiting for something or someone. 

Petra and Ardeth examined brief unreadable glances and inched forward. Mary reached through the barrier shield and pulled her daughter through just as a massive lyrium vine pierced the floor. Another crystalized lyrium shot through the wall to the left. A third rushed in from somewhere on the ceiling. The creature was testing them, pushing their patience in the presence of the very element that brought about so much destruction in the past.

The hospital was lost. Lyrium flooded in, the magic once present here was absorbed and given freely to the creature. He was replenishing what he had lost. Before he could summon more of the substance, lightning filled the room. It's blinding flashes burned as it roared in deafening sound. The lyrium shattered. Shards hovered before being lashed to dust by further lightning. 

When the brightness died down, Kal stood in the middle, staring at the creature. Armor of violet, grey, and blue scheme adorned her body, lightning hummed over her shoulders, as magic filled what remained of the hospital.

"You've filled out your armor," stated the creature. Yes, time had passed since he last walked this earth. "Your parents would-"

He never got to finish as a black sphere collided with his chest. A field of purple energy pulsated before plunging him to the lower levels. 

"Get them out of here," Kal told the others, "Get them somewhere safe."

"You'll need help," stated Petra.

"You can help me once everyone's safe."

"Kal." Hecate's soft tone gave the detective pause.

Kal walked over to her family and stepped through the barrier shield with ease. Isobel immediately rushed forward, jumping up on her ma. Kal caught and lifted their daughter up, holding her in an embrace a second before Hecate joined them. "I need you to get somewhere safe."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," whispered Hecate, referring to the previous battle at their mansion.

"I can't promise that right now," said Kal, "Go somewhere safe. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ma, what's the void?" Isobel frowned when she caught the word being thought but then was overwhelmed by the concern of the others. 

"It's a very dark place," said Kal.

"You can't go back in there. You promise me." Hecate's grip tightened on her wife.

Kal didn't say anything as she handed their daughter over to her grandparents before embracing Hecate. "Please get somewhere safe." They shared a lingering kiss.

"Get them out of here," Kal told her cousin before turning to Ardeth, "I need a nullifying circle once they're gone." 

Ardeth nodded and followed Kal down the endless dark hole to face Rasputin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if people are still reading this and I have decided to turn it into an original story further down the line but for now enjoy with me!  
I'll see you in the next one


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a long time, I finally got back on track with this story. So without much further delay, here's the new chapter!

Petra’s eye widened as she witnessed the scene flashing through her mind and suddenly things began to make more sense than before. She performed a detour during the middle of her transference and took the group to a lone beach. When they all came out of the transference, she immediately summoned the sigils in her hands. 

“Petra?” the questioning voice of Hecate came from behind her. Good. That was good. That was where Hecate was supposed to be. As for the other one… Petra looked around, glancing toward the sky because something was watching them. 

“You, world traveler,” started Petra, still examining their location.

“I have a name,” huffed Pippa, yet she didn’t dare move. Something felt different about this location. She looked to Hecate who appeared as confused as she did.

“That’s not important. Did you ever hear the word ‘Videniye’ in your travels?”

Pippa frowned then shook her head, “No.”

“You did. Simply under another name,” said Petra. 

“Petra, where is my daughter?” Hecate noticed their group was missing a few members.

“I sent her with your parents. Somewhere safe. Mary knows.”

“We’re being tracked,” whispered Hecate at the sudden realization. But why hadn’t she seen it before, why hadn’t she sensed it, why…

“Don’t overthink it,” said Petra calmly, “What’s tracking us has the same gifts as your unborn child and that is causing a curtain to fall around you. You can’t sense anything.” 

Pippa tensed at the words. The fact Hecate was pregnant again was a harsh reminder. One she didn’t like thinking about and whenever it was brought up, her heart hurt more. Then something else began to hurt. It started with a stabbing in the back of her head, growing toward her temples, followed by the sharp ringing in her ears. “Something’s coming,” she heard herself say but she didn’t know what.

Petra summoned her magic, the glowing purple flames engulfed her hands and she looked up to see the tear in reality. She didn’t hesitate as she launched herself forward, knowing that no matter who came through they were a major threat. Unfortunately Petra never came close as foreign, ancient magic froze her mid-air.

“Petra!” Hecate rushed forward, aided by her magic when she sensed the same dangerous magic and she was fully prepared to fight against it.

Except the same magic froze her in place, halfway to reaching Petra.

Pippa looked on in horror as Rasputin stepped out of the portal. It closed behind him. He examined Petra, “The one eyed assassin,” he said, “trapped in my net. You cannot hear me but know your effort was valiant if not futile in the end.” He walked past the frozen witch, seeing the next witch, the unique one, the mate of the Sovereign child.

“Don’t touch her!” Pippa could feel herself trembling as she uttered the words.

Rasputin paused, his hand inches from the dark haired witch. He turned toward Pippa, a faint smile on his face. “Why does the Sovereign child’s mate interest you so much?”

“Her name is Hecate,” said Pippa, her tone angrier than expected.

“So I’ve heard. Hecate Hardbroom Valentine.”

“Leave her alone!”

Rasputin looked over the blonde witch slowly then back to Hecate. “Do you know of her unique lineage?” He circled Hecate at a tantalizing pace, “She cannot hear us nor can she see us. Frozen in a moment in time.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Defensive over a powerful witch,” commented Rasputin more to himself than to the blonde, causing Pippa to think he found the whole situation amusing. “In love with a woman who’s destiny was already written the minute you left the country.”

“How did you know that?” Pippa didn’t like where this conversation was heading. She had to find a way to get him away from Hecate. But how?

Rasputin chuckled. “Your magic reeks of it. Hers does not. She is fully bonded with the Sovereign Child. I had not expected such a union given who her mother is.”

“You know Mary?”

“Is that what she calls herself now?”

“What do you want?”

“Many things that require sacrifices. But you need not know all.”

Pippa frowned, “Why me?”

“Ultimately it is your decision.” Rasputin stroked his long black beard. “You can allow this to play out on the course it is already on. Not even I know the outcome therefore it should be quite interesting. Or you can choose another option.”

“What option?” And Pippa regretted those words because that made it seem like she was interested in what he had to say. She wasn’t. Honestly she wasn’t. But she noticed he had begun to walk away from Hecate, perhaps being interested in what this walking stick of ancient magic had to say wasn’t so bad.

Rasputin stopped a few feet from the blonde, looking at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes. “You can choose to not leave like you did those 15 years ago. You can choose to go to the same university. To stay. Perhaps even claim her heart.”

Pippa’s eyes widened at those words. She shook her head. “Such magic isn’t possible.”

“It is,” Rasputin raised his hand summoning forth a strange artifact. At first it had no form, no real shape, until light purple flames engulfed it. The flames continued burning as the shapeless artifact began to uncurl. Petal by petal, the night lotus took shape. Flames continued to curl off each petal yet did not burn the precious flower. “Would you undo the past?”

Pippa stared at the flames, hypnotized by the way the flames grew not a lotus flower then by its uncurling. The flower was beautiful, mesmerizing. The longer she stared at it, a unique thing occurred. In the center of the flower, she could see the last fifteen years winding back and back. Soon the images became a blur until it suddenly stopped at her last summer in England.

She raised a hand, reaching for the image, smiling softly at the sight of Hecate, still 18, still carefree, still unmarried, unbonded, childless. Suddenly she paused and looked to Rasputin, the smile falling from her lips. “What’s your price?”

“Clever girl,” said Rasputin. He allowed the lotus flower to hover away from them and summoned another projection. “In the depths of the museum where your mother works is an artifact not meant to be there. When the time comes I want you to secure it for me. Get it out of the museum on a certain night and deliver it to me.”

“What does this artifact do?”

“It takes care of unwanted pests. Much like the one eyed assassin and the Sovereign child. The artifact does not belong to England. It’s rightful place is Siberia.”

“I get you this and I can rewrite my past?”

“Erase those 15 years you spent board. After all, what’s more important: the knowledge you gained or the heart of the one you love most?” He turned his body to the side, giving the young witch a perfect view of her best friend, of Hecate Hardbroom Valentine. Expect then she wouldn’t have that last name, she wouldn’t have a child growing in her womb, she wouldn’t have an older child already that could read minds… Hecate could be courted, could be won over, could be pursued by what they had slowly budding between them, the very thing Pippa decided to give up foolishly.

“Say I get you this artifact when the time comes, what will you do?”

“I will return to Siberia and finish what was started so very long ago.”

“You mean the Ishtar Wards, that left Kal parentless.”

“Is that what you heard? Immortals are impossible to kill and Kal has walked this earth for centuries. As has Petra and Ardeth and the rest of those beings.”

Pippa could hear the hate and contempt in Rasputin’s voice. While she didn’t know whatever the history was, she found she didn’t particularly care either. If she simply had to borrow an artifact from the museum, hand it over, and be rid of all of this then what did she have to lose really? Nothing because she had everything to gain. “What about their memories? What about my memories?”

“That is left up to you. As for them, they’ll remember nothing of the last 15 years.” Rasputin knew he had the blonde then, she had decided, but still he spoke the next words, “Your choice?”

Across from where the deal of a lifetime was being made, Petra was slowly, too slowly coming out of the frozen state. It started with the slightest movement of her eye. At first she didn’t understand what was going on but when she saw the blurred figure of Rasputin, she knew. Her body struggled against the binding spell before she reached for her magic.

The sound of something shattering returned her mobility. She dropped to the sand before she quickly got to her feet. Unfortunately it wasn’t fast enough cause Rasputin’s magic hit her square in the chest, sending her flying backward.

Sand did little to ease the blow. In a wink she disappeared from where she had been thrown, reappearing behind the ancient wizard. He turned only to witness her disappear again. Before he could react a powerful punch connected with his jaw. It nearly toppled him. Nearly. Not quite.

“You annoying pest,” he spat, backhanding the one eyed witch except she was faster, moving in a blur. The speed flung sand into the air. Rasputin coughed, covering his eyes before he waved his arm silencing the wind. “No!”

It was too late. Petra removed the binding spell from Hecate, aiding the witch back to her senses before she nodded in the direction of Rasputin. Hecate took in a deep breath. The area around them became dangerously quiet. Too quiet.

But before the fight could continue, Pippa cradled the lotus flower. The ground shook, cracking apart. “I’ll do it,” she told Rasputin.

“Pippa!”

The blonde looked up and hated seeing the hurt and confused expression on Hecate’s face. “I’m sorry, Hecate. I don’t have a choice.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Hecate turned to move forward but the ground splintered beneath her feet and sudden darkness latched onto her. Slowly it began pulling her under.

“Whatever he promised you, it’s a lie!” Petra yelled. She tried to move but was flung aside. Rasputin laughed as he engaged in a one sided battle with Petra. She tried deflecting his blows but something was sapping at her power.

“Petra!”

“I’ll find you, Hecate. I swear to the goddess, I will find you!”

“Tell Kal that I-” the rest of Hecate’s words were swallowed by the darkness as it completely consumed her.

Pippa felt the powerful magic from the lotus flower seep inside of her body, it was feeling from her magic, her memories, her thoughts. She felt as though her whole body was on fire. Soon she couldn’t hold back the scream and a loud explosion caused the world to fall silent and black.

****

The soft tapping of the rain against a window began drawing the sleeping figure out of their sleep. The young woman stretched before yawning. Slowly Pippa Pentangle opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. Frowning she slipped out from under the covers and turned on the life, suddenly the memory came back to her. She had decided not to travel the world, instead opting to accept the latest university’s acceptance, and she was 21.

“Huh, what a strange dream,” she muttered to herself.

A sharp knock on her door caused her to jump. “Hey Pentangle, breakfast is getting cold. Better some pancakes before HB kills me for using too much sugar,” said Dimity, poking her head in. She paused, “You okay, Pippa?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes,” said Pippa, “Just a weird dream.”

Dimity grinned in a knowing way, “Dreamed about a certain tall, dark witch, eh?”

“I said weird not sexy,” said Pippa, throwing a pillow in Dimity’s direction.

Dimity ran down the hall laughing, “Breakfast! Fresh pancakes!”

Pippa looked back to the window, wondering briefly over the dream she had. Surely it was a dream wasn’t it? “It must have been,” she uttered, before grabbing her robe and heading toward the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to work on a new chapter fast this time than the eon long wait  
Hope you enjoyed it


	11. Chapter 11

The smell of freshly baked pancakes filled the apartment as Pippa headed toward the kitchen. She paused just before turning the corner. This felt both familiar and foreign. Then again they had already been living in this apartment for two years. She wasn’t sure why it felt so foreign to her. Pippa shook her head. It must have been that dream. It felt so real almost as though she had lived it and yet she knew she didn’t live it in the slightest bit. This was her reality. Yes, she had wanted to travel the world but that felt too long ago. She didn’t regret not going. After all what was out there that she couldn’t learn here?

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Pippa walked into the kitchen and smiled. “Oh this looks delicious,” she said, taking a seat and already sliding a stack of pancakes toward her. She topped it with a healthy, healthy in her opinion at least, dose of honey and dug in. The pancakes tasted divine. “This is good, really good, Dimity,” she said with a mouthful.

Dimity laughed, “I know. Glad I dated that chef a few months back.” She paused, stroking the pan back and forth on the cook plate, “Shame we didn’t work out.”

“Gee,” said Pippa, “I wonder why.”

“Oi, don’t you start with-” Dimity fell silent when Julie walked in, rubbing her eyes as she groggily grabbed a cup of coffee.

Julie sat down, holding the steaming cup in her hands, her eyes closed.

Dimity and Pippa shared a look, both thinking their curly haired friend must have fallen asleep. Then she stirred, taking a long sip of the hot liquid and sighed. It took Julie two cups of coffee before she was awake enough to eat something and that was when she noticed the huge number of pancakes at the table. “What’s the special occasion? Or better, what did you do, Dimity?”

“I did nothing wrong! Stop accusing me of things! I just wanted to make a nice breakfast for my friends.”

“Mmhmm,” commented Julie, “So what’s all this then? You never cook.” Still she was hungry and took two pancakes from the stack, added some blueberries and syrup to them.

“Like I said, I just thought it would be a nice thing for this Saturday morning,” shrugged Dimity, flipping another pancake.

Pippa raised an eyebrow, “No, no, Julie has a point. You never cook unless you need something.”

“Or want something,” added Julie. She made a slight grimace at the sweetness level in the pancakes before giving Pippa a smile. She knew these would be loved by the other witch but frankly it was too sweet for her.

“Has anyone seen Hecate?” asked Dimity changing the subject.

“She’s probably still asleep,” said Pippa, “She had an exam yesterday.”

“Oh, right,” nodded Dimity, “I want to wake her but-”

“I wouldn’t risk it,” commented Pippa before taking a sip from her sweet tea.

“What time is it?” Julie glanced toward the clock, nearly choking on her piece of pancake. “Oh, shoot, we were supposed to wake her an hour ago.”

“What? Why?”

Just then a whirlwind of magic appeared in the kitchen, Hecate stepped out a sharp transference spell, fully dressed. Slender fingers reached down, plucked Julie’s cup of coffee and took a long drink before magicking it back. She looked at the pancakes and made a face. “What did you do, Dimity?”

Dimity sighed, turning off the stove, “What makes you think-”

“You never cook.” Hecate ignored the pancakes, not in the mood for overly sweet food. Besides she was already late and had to get going. She removed her coat from the peg, slipping it on before looking at the sports loving witch. “Better yet, what do you want?”

“Why are you in such a hurry, HB?”

“I was supposed to meet my parents half an hour ago. Thanks for waking me.”

“I’m not incurring your wrath.” Dimity held up her hands, one hand still gripping the spatula.

“I’m off,” said Hecate, already walking toward the door. The shoelaces of her boots tying themselves in a hurry by her magic. 

“What about breakfast?”

It was too late. Hecate was already gone, leaving the trio behind in the kitchen. “Are we sure she’s off to meet her parents because I’ve never seen her that worked up.”

“I’ve never seen her late before,” commented Julie, “but no more changing the subject. What’s the occasion?” 

“Not really an occasion,” sighed Dimity, “more of I got tickets to a retreat event coming up in a month and-”

“What kind of retreat?”

“If you’d let me finish,” said Dimity, “It’s a retreat that helps us reconnect with our magic.”

Julie laughed, “Oh no.”

“What?”

“This is another one of those ‘the instructor is hot but I don’t want to go alone’ schemes of yours,” said Pippa, “You’ve pulled this on us before. Several times. Count me out.”

“It’ll be fun,” countered Dimity, “Come on, guys!”

“You always say that too.” Julie shook her head then an idea dawned on her. “How about this: convince Hecate then we’ll go.”

“That’s like trying to convince a rock to just hand over a diamond.”

“Oh, I don’t think it’ll be that hard to convince her,” said Pippa, finishing her tea.

“Want to put in a good word for me, Pips?”

Pippa laughed, shaking her head, “You’re on your own.” She left the table to take a shower and see what she had planned for this rainy Saturday but she suspected it wasn’t much.

****

Hecate hurried through the rain, realizing halfway down the third block she had forgotten an umbrella. There was no point in going back now. She had already overslept and the dream she had felt too real, too frighteningly real, and she couldn’t shake the feeling of the enveloping darkness away.

Quickly stepping on the train, Hecate stood, dripping wet, waiting for her exit while her mind replayed the strange dream.

Now that she was beginning to wake up, more things became a blur. She realized she would probably soon forget about everything. That made her sad for some unknown reason. Her eyes felt heavy. It almost seemed as though she hadn’t slept at all last night. And she could barely remember the test she had yesterday. Was it on potions or was it another course?

The sudden screeching of the brakes brought her out of her mind and she decided to get off. The fresh air would probably do her some good. Just as she was about to step out of the train station she saw the familiar figure of her mother.

Mary smiled warmly, making her way over before her smile turned to an expression of deep concern. “Hecate, my dear, what’s the matter? You look like you haven’t slept.”

Hecate sank into her mother’s embrace and took a deep breath. She inhaled the familiar smell of her mother, confirming this was real, her mother was real. “I don’t think I did, mom.”

“Hecate?” Mary pulled a bit away from her daughter, keeping her hands on her daughter’s arms, “Starlight, what are you talking about?”

“Could we go home first?”

Mary nodded and in the blink of an eye, the two disappeared from the train station. No one noticing their absence, almost as though they were never there to begin with.

Warm filled Hecate the moment she came out of her mother’s transference. Her clothes and hair were dry and she sank into the couch, dropping her coat to the side. Instantly the coat slid away from her and floated through the house to hang itself up, smoothing out its wrinkles.

“Hecate,” greeted Diana, her ma, with a plate of breakfast and a cup of hot tea. Her smile fell quickly, “What’s wrong?”

Mary appeared at their daughter’s side, taking Hecate’s hand in both of hers. “Start at the beginning, starlight.”

Starlight. The nickname her parents had given her since birth. It felt like a constant. A steadying presence. An anchor to hold her to them, always welcoming, always making her feel like she belonged. There had always been fears in Hecate’s life that her family wasn’t fully present, a pipe dream even when her mother told her of the rough beginnings in her early pregnancy with the witching world in quite an upheaval but both her parents had always reassured her that nothing would ever nor could it ever take them away from her, their precious Starlight.

“I couldn’t remember what my exam was on. I know I had it yesterday but since I came home and went to bed, I just couldn’t remember. I still can’t,” said Hecate slowly, quietly. Unconsciously her grip tightened on her mother’s hands but Mary showed no signs of discomfort. She encouraged her daughter to continue, looking away briefly when Diana sat on Hecate’s other side.

“What dream did you have?” Diana asked softly.

“I’m not sure it was a dream. It didn’t feel like a dream. It felt like a life I had lived. No, that’s not right. It life like a life I was living.” Hecate shook her head, “I know it doesn’t make sense. I probably sound insane right now but that’s the only way I can explain it.”

“Starlight,” Diana gently touched her daughter’s shoulder, “what did you dream?”

And so Hecate told everything as best as she could. Of how she dreamed she was older, she had already done her university courses, of how she had met the love of her life and it wasn’t her best friend from childhood, of how they were married, had a child, were expecting another one. But everything was changed when Pippa came back after fifteen years aboard, traveling the world in search of other magical knowledge, of how some strange bizarre wizard was resurrected.

“What was his name?” Mary asked softly, though part of her suspected she knew the name. A name that meant trouble and plenty of it.

“Rasputin.” Hecate looked at her parents, “Is that name supposed to mean anything?”

“I don’t know, starlight,” said Diana, “but I’ll do my best to find out.”

“It felt so real,” whispered Hecate. For some reason she could feel tears stinging at her eyes. A heavy sadness wrapped around her heart.

Mary could feel her daughter trembling and pulled her into her arms. She gently combed her fingers through the dark locks. “This woman you married. What was her name?”

“Kal. Kal Valentine.”

It was not a familiar name to either one of them. But Mary’s thoughts were already working. She caught the silver glint of her daughter’s pendant watch, the one she never took off, a gift from Mary herself. Reaching down she picked up the pendant watch, “Did you still wear this? In your dreams?”

“I never took it off,” said Hecate, “why?”

Mary didn’t say anything. Her thumb brushed back and forth over the elegant design upon the silver watch. She wondered if she could be able to pull it off without damaging the precious item. It would certainly require-

“Mary?”

The sound of her name coming from her wife’s lips drew her from her thoughts, “Hmm?”

“What are you thinking?” Diana raised an eyebrow, curious to her wife’s thoughts.

“If you were to let me borrow the watch, I could, in theory, if it’s possible, as of right now I’m not quite certain. It could all go horribly wrong but it could also go very, very right. It’s all a matter of-”

“Mary,” said Diana, bringing her wife out of her ramblings.

“Yes, yes. What I’m trying to say is I might be able to find out if it’s truly a dream or real memories.”

“With my watch?”

“Yes, in theory.” Mary sighed, “I know it’s a difficult decision to part with. So.” She reached up and undid the brooch she wore on her scarf. “You look after this while I have your watch.”

Hecate’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You never take this off.”

“Much like you and your pendant watch,” agreed Mary. She offered the brooch to her daughter. “What do you say?”

It didn’t take long for Hecate to make up her mind because the dream felt too real like it was lingering on her skin. She reached up and pulled the chain over her head, placing her pendant watch into her mother’s waiting palm. “Please tell me I’m not going crazy.”

“I assure you, starlight, you are perfectly sane. And if what I suspect is true, there is powerful magic behind this,” said Mary, closing her fingers around the pendant watch. It disappeared a moment later and Mary reached over to pin the brooch on Hecate’s shirt. She smoothed out the wrinkles and smiled warmly. “Now let’s have some breakfast and a nice cup of tea and let’s catch up. Tell me about school and your friends.”

Hecate rolled her eyes playfully, “Nothing’s changed there, mom.” She accepted the cup of tea. Taking a sip, she relaxed somewhat. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to coffee.”

Diana laughed softly, “We’re not ones for coffee.”

The conversation fell easily into place after that. They ate a breakfast of Diana’s freshly made waffles with a delicate mix of various berries and some honey. They talked about everything, ranging from Hecate’s current university work, whenever she forgot something one of them reached over to reassure her it’ll come back to her, to the antics of Hecate’s friends. They learned Julie spent the night but that was nothing new. Julie was a dear friend from school and she was often with Hecate and Pippa.

At the mention of Pippa Pentangle, Mary became a bit quiet. Her thoughts taking over, theorizing various forms. Thankfully Diana was there to pull their daughter into a conversation about the latest artifact from Ancient Greece she discovered while diving off the coast of one of the numerous islands.

“Why don’t you show our daughter while I clean up,” suggested Mary with a warm smile.

“No, mom, I can help,” said Hecate rising to help her mother.

“Nonsense,” Mary brushed her off, “Diana, love.”

Diana chuckled, “Come on, starlight, let’s leave your mom to the kitchen.”

The two went from the kitchen through the living room, down a hallway, and into another room located near the back of the house. This was Diana’s private study although Hecate never remembered it being much off limits growing up. There were countless times where she would fall asleep in her mama’s study while she worked only to be magicked into a specially made little bed in a drawer because as a child Hecate would get very upset being removed from her mama’s office while the latter still worked.

The study hadn’t changed much and Hecate suspected her little bed was still around her somewhere. But it wasn’t the search of her bed that made her step closer toward the desk. No, it was the priceless object residing on top.

Diana smiled at the way her daughter was drawn to the book. She too had reacted in the same manner. “Beautiful isn’t it?”

“May I?” Hecate paused before she was given permission and picked up the book. “It’s lighter than I expected.”

“I was surprised too. Considering it spent a thousand years in the sea,” said Diana.

“These pages are whole. Not even wet.”

“Protected by ancient magic.” Diana paused, “Say, it’s a thought, I know you’re busy with school and social life and all that.”

Hecate couldn’t help but snort at the term social life. “What social life, mama? I spend most of my time at the library.”

“Well you never know,” countered Diana, “But what do you say in your free time and only if you want to, we decipher this together?”

“You’re serious?” Hecate felt speechless. She had always wanted to work alongside her mama.

“Yes, what do you say?”

“Yes, absolutely, yes,” said the young witch. Her fingers running over the elegant designs covering the book. “My Ancient Greek is a bit rusty.”

“That’s okay. We’ll work on it. As long as your Latin is on point.”

“What kind of witch would I be if my Latin was rusty?”

Diana smiled, “That’s my girl. Now…” The two fell easily into conversation about Ancient Greece, the book, where it was located, and theories as to what it could hold.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

The dishes were already washed and being put away on their own, the table was clean, leftovers stored in the fridge. Soon everything would be spotless just as it should be. The sole witch in the kitchen wasn’t paying any attention to the regular routine playing out instead her mind was preoccupied by the story her daughter told.

Slender fingers traced the patterns of the pendant watch. She remembered the day she forged the item so very long ago. It was done on a whim, no real intention behind it and yet it felt like it had to be made. Some whispering in her soul told her to craft the object. It was infused with her magic and while she knew the spell to perform, she knew better than risk it now. It could have consequences against her daughter. That was something she could never allow to happen. Any harm to befall her daughter or her wife would be returned tenfold by her.

Pocketing the watch with the utmost care, she smoothed down her blouse and made her way to her wife’s study. Mary took a few moments to observe her family, how they fit so well together, talking about Diana’s latest discovery. Mary smiled softly, content to have her family together, knowing this was worth waiting for.

“You have that look again,” said Diana quietly, appearing at her wife’s side.

Hecate was lost in examining page after page of the magically protected book.

“What look?”

“The look that says you’re utterly in love with me,” grinned Diana.

Mary scoffed, “I have no such look.”

“Uh huh,” Diana leaned forward, her wife meeting her halfway in a gentle kiss. “You also have that look of protective Mama bear.”

“I suspect I know but I’ll have to take a few days to visit family,” said Mary quietly.

Diana nodded, “Okay, when?”

“In three days because I think…” Mary fell silent as Hecate looked up from the book.

“Do you mind if I stay the weekend?”

Mary smiled, “Stay as long as you want, starlight.”


	12. Chapter 12

That Saturday night Hecate lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was tired yet she didn't want to go to sleep. It wasn't that she feared having another dream. No, that wasn't it. She feared not having one. But that felt foolish because it was another lifetime. A different lifetime. A lifetime not designed for her. Then why did it fit so perfectly? Why had the marriage been everything she ever wanted and then some? 

When she closed her eyes, she saw the image of the young girl. Her girl. Beautiful and brilliant as can be with her dark raven hair and sharp cheekbones. The girl's eyes though... A stunning blue hue of the ocean unlike any she had ever seen before save for the eyes of the woman who had been the little girl's other parent. Hecate's wife.

A shudder went down her spine. 

"Kal," she whispered in the silent darkness of her bedroom.

Hecate tried to recall the woman's features but nothing came. Nothing save for those striking blue eyes. Why couldn't she remember? She had the image clear in her mind's eye this morning. Now it was fading faster than she thought it would.

A heavy sigh left her lips and she flicked her wrist. The shining brilliance of the cosmos came to life across the ceiling. It floated down before filling the entire room. Hecate lost herself to familiar constellations and the far reaches of the unexplored. It was a way to distract herself until she was tired.

Perhaps she would dream tonight of this other life. The one she never imagined in her wildest dreams. Perhaps that was what made it feel so real...

She took another deep breath, running her fingers through the projection of stars, and closed her eyes. The young witch fell into a deep slumber without any dreams of another lifetime. Not on this night.

Meanwhile...

Mary undid her earrings in front of the vanity and paused. Something didn't bode well with her about all of this. Her pregnancy was difficult enough, unexpected when she learned she conceived, but not something she would trade for anything in the world. They had tried for a second child. Nothing ever came to fruition and she knew the reason why. Now to learn her daughter conceived not one but two children in that alternative lifetime was fascinating. Numerous theories ran through her mind except she couldn't confirm anything until she saw the memories herself. And she didn't want to examine the memories with Hecate at home.

It wasn't that she didn't believe her daughter. She did. It was simply she didn't know if examining the memories would result in an aftershock. If by some unknown magic the examination would reach out and affect her daughter's mind. It was something she could not allow to have happen to her precious daughter.

Mary began extracting the pins from her hair when her wife came into their bedroom and gently brushed her hands aside.

With well practiced ease, Diana pulled out each pin before picking up the hairbrush and gently gliding it through her wife's hair. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing ever troubles me because troubles always resolve themselves in the end," stated Mary.

Diana gave her wife the look causing Mary to sigh.

"I'm uncertain."

"About Hecate's dream?"

"No, of that I am certain. It's not a dream but a life."

"Past or future?"

"Present, I fear."

Diana frowned, "I don't follow."

"Do you remember the circumstances under which we met?"

Diana nodded.

"It's similar to that except someone has split the lines."

"I thought that was impossible because of the danger involved."

"It should be impossible." Mary fell silent before turning around and removing the brush from Diana's hands. "We will have to fight again."

"That much is obvious."

"It wouldn't be as easy or simple as last time."

"No, I didn't think it would be."

"Do me a favor tomorrow. On your way to work, check on Christine. We'll need her now that her daughter is back."

Diana frowned, "What-" Her words faded away when she felt her wife's magic reaching out for. Diana answered with her own. Not even a second later, the married couple slipped into the meld. 

No more words were spoken that night. No words were necessary. 

In the morning...

Hecate sat at the beautiful oak kitchen table, enjoying a cup of Moroccan mint and the quiet. She missed the quiet in the mornings when she didn't have clumsy and loud roommates hustling about in the morning. Dimity was particularly loud. It's as though the woman didn't know how to be silent even if her life depended on it. 

She probably should have stayed at home for college. The commute wasn't too bad. There was a train station half a block away. But then there was the part of her that enjoyed being on campus, she could make it to the library in less than five minutes and spend hours there before returning to her dorm. It was mostly the library that made her take up a dorm with its numerous floors and spiralled staircases. The books of old were of most interest to her. 

Her mother had left earlier, before Hecate woke, to run several errands, stating she'd be back for lunch. As for her mama, well, Hecate was pretty certain she was working in her study.

The book was very intriguing. Hecate couldn't deny that. She also couldn't deny the fact she felt drawn to it. In what manner or for whatever reason she didn't understand. 

She rose from the table, depositing her empty cereal bowl and mug in the sink, before heading to the bathroom. Once she had a shower she felt somewhat better even though she didn't experience another dream. The whole situation puzzled her with a whirlwind rollercoaster of emotion hammering through her heart. If only she could figure out what it meant. 

Once she was dressed, she knocked on her mama's study even though the door was ajar. 

"Morning, starlight. How'd you sleep?" Diana motioned to her daughter to sit next to her.

"Fine," said Hecate pulling up a chair 

"You don't sound fine, Hecate."

"I don't know. There was no dream last night and I don't know why I feel so disappointed over it."

Diana gently squeezed her daughter's shoulder. "We'll figure it out. Give it time."

Hecate nodded, "Any progress on the book?"

"Do you want the good news or the bad?"

"The bad first."

"The languages are neither Greek or Latin."

"What? But these symbols," Hecate pointed to some of the familiar or what she thought were familiar symbols in the book.

Diana nodded, "That's what I thought too. But none of these match and when I tried to decipher them, it was pure gibbish."

"What's the good news?"

"The good news is we have a name. Khvostosvk."

"How?"

"Before you were born, I went searching for the lost city of Kitezh. I found its ruins in the Siberian wilderness. There wasn't much left. Luckily I found this below ground." Diana pulled a large tome from a nearby shelf. It's age was centuries old. The cover had several emeralds and rubys embedded into the once elegant design. She opened it, the pages bent easily but the worn state of each page were made with a gentle care.

When she reached a certain page, Diana showed it to her daughter. There on the pages was ancient writing on one side and the other held a unique image. Framed in gold, the top was dark littered with countless stars before a tall tower was revealed followed by the intricate marble city surrounding it. The same language was written at the bottom. Below it was a handwritten translation of the writing: Khvostosvk.

"Khvostosvk," repeated Hecate, "what does it mean?"

"Most likely it's a location. Much like the city of Kitezh but this, Khvostosvk, it might still be around." Diana was about to take the book back to continue going through it with a fine tooth comb when she noticed the strange look in her daughter's eyes. "Hecate? Hecate?"

"Mama, this isn't Khvostosvk," Hecate ran her fingers over the drawing, "This is Felwinter and Felwinter was destroyed during the Ishtar Wars."

"How do you know that?" It was too specific, too detailed for Hecate to have read this in some book. Not to mention Diana had never mentioned Felwinter before and she talked about ninety nine percent of all missing cities and civilizations. 

"My dreams." Hecate looked up and the pure fright written in her dark eyes told Diana she wasn't lying. "Kal said everything relating to Felwinter gets destroyed. No matter the source. People aren't supposed to know about it."

"Why? What happened at Felwinter?"

Hecate shook her head, "I don't know. I can't remember. I-"

Hey, hey," Diana reached over and pulled her into her arms, "it's alright. It's going to be okay, starlight." She stroked her daughter's back, her hair, and simply held her to claim her. "We'll figure this out. Okay? I promise you, we'll figure this out." 

****

Mary walked down the misty, damp alley. Her heels echoing in the narrow space. She did not look around, knowing full well no one ever came down this alley. Near the end she turned left, stopping at the brick wall. Looking up and down, she grimaced slightly at the muck on her freshly polished shoes. Raising her gloved hand, she knocked thrice. Very brisk.

The answer was immediate as the door swung open in a silent invitation. Stepping inside her senses were assaulted by the thick humid smell and as she traveled through the building, the air became thicker and heavier.

A hissing sound echoed through the mists. "It'ssss been a long time," came a female voice. 

Mary heard the slithering of a long body and merely looked into the mists unimpressed. "You kept out of trouble until recently."

"What makesss you think I'm causssing trouble now?"

Mary threw a metal shard into the mists. It slid across the stone ground, parting the mist. The creature hidden in the mists circled it before a long thin tail picked it. 

"Thisss isss not mine," said the creature. "Thisss belongsss to Vrasska. I didn't think ssshe wasss ssstill alive." 

"Explain."

"Vrasska wass one of my besst," said the creature, "Sshe fell for a mortal man who promissed to remove her cursse."

"What was her curse?"

"There few of my kind who think their appearance is curssed."

"No mortal can remove it."

"No, I told her ssuch. Sshe refussed to believe."

"This mortal. What was his name?"

"Rassputin."

The muscles in Mary's jaw tightened. This was why Rasputin wasn't familiar. He was a mortal man but where had he discovered magic? How had he become so powerful? 

A book appeared out of the mists. The creature slid around and Mary knew the hybrid was circling her. She recognized the book and had wondered where it went off to. However she made no move to reach for it.

"What's your price?"

"No price," said the creature. "Vrasska hass run amok too long. You'd be doing me a favor. And it'sss your book, isss it not, Mor-"

"That's quite enough of that," snapped Mary. She plucked the book from the creature's grasp. "One more question. How was it done? Vraska's plan?"

The creature came closer, breaching the mist, revealing the pale white and dark green body. Her feminine face was beautiful and terrifying as her hair weaved of its own accord. The hissing sounds never faded. "Do you remember the Plagues of Cetronia?"

"Cetronia was eons ago."

Cetronia left behind ssome of itss mosst preciouss relicss. One of thossse wass the Sssilverflame."

Mary's eyes widened slightly, "You lie."

"No, not to you. You remember our bargain."

"Silverflame was extinguished," said Mary, her mind reeling at the past.

The creature nodded, "It wasss till Vrasska discovered the Mirror of the Eldersspell."

"And you did not think to tell me?"

"I did not think it wass true. We disscovered no evidence." The creature offered Mary something else: a scroll tied neatly with snakeskin. "Her lasst know hideaway."

The witxh narrowed her eyes at the creature before taking the scroll. "If there are more secrets you're keeping or this is some sort of trap, I will finish what I started."

The creature held up her hands in surrender and shook her head. "It'ss all I know. But tell me ssince when hass the Dark Witch Queen cared about inssufficient detailss ssuch asss thessse?"

"That is none of your concern. Pray I do not return in this temperament."

Mary left without looking back and when she was in the alley, she disappeared on the spot.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Monday. Mid morning to be exact.

Outside was another rainy day and Mary was at home with a warm cup of tea on the table. She stared at the amber liquid. Not drinking it. Not in the mood for her favorite tea, which was rare.

Her daughter left a bit earlier to return to her University. No dreams troubled her mind this weekend and Mary couldn’t say she was surprised. The dreams or memories of this other life would probably start occurring in sporadic episodes. Diana left with Hecate, promising to swing by Christine Pentangle’s house before or around lunch, but first she’d make sure Hecate got back to school safely. Surprisingly Hecate didn’t object the notion either.

Now with the house to herself, Mary took a deep breath and rose from the table. She walked into the living room. Looking about the room, everything was in perfect order as it should be, then a shimmering golden blanket was visible for a split second.

Mary moved toward the fireplace. The small coffee table sank into the floor and the rug rolled back. A latch unlocked, revealing a long set of stone stairs leading downward. She didn’t pause as she continued on. The latch closing behind, the rug unrolled itself, the table reappeared, and the identical copy of herself went about busying itself with mundane matters. While the real Mary continued descending the stairs.

She stopped at a pair of massive doors. With the flick of her wrist they opened, welcoming her in, and closing behind her with a soft thud. Inside was a brilliant light on every floor, of which there were many.

Mary paused at the railing. She looked down at the never ending floors, each filled with relics, artifacts, suits of armor, weapons, books, endless books. Most were family owned and written. Quite a few by herself too.

She wondered how far down she should go, how far would be needed to protect her daughter’s mind and sanity while she examined the pendant watch. Mary decided the seventh floor should suffice. A necessary distance.

When she reached the seventh floor, the book and the scroll were already waiting for her. Both were separately bound in magical traps, preventing either one from examining her future actions or discovering her location while her own spells worked through the items for any hidden motives. Satisfied, Mary summoned her daughter’s pendant watch, the very one she built so very long ago, and allowed it to slowly rotate in the air. She watched it for a long minute then cast her first spell.

Nothing.

Second spell.

Nothing.

Third and fourth spells.

Nothing.

“Oh, this is ridiculous,” muttered Mary. “My own watch refusing me.” She took the watch into her hand, pouring her power into it. At first there was nothing then blurred images whooshed by her until…

The first memory played

Hecate stared at the phone, uncertain, debating. It was a look Mary seldom saw because her daughter was quite decisive. She spared a quick glance about the room, noting it was Hecate’s college dorm and the young witch didn’t look much older than she did now. It took a long minute and Mary almost thought of jumping into another memory, that this one wasn’t going to amount to anything interesting.

But then…

Hecate picked up the phone and dialed a number. It rang once before someone on the other end answered.

“Kal? This is Hecate. What are you doing right now?”

Whatever the response was brought the faint tug of a smile to Hecate’s lips. “I was wondering, well, this new café opened downtown. And- yeah. If you’re not buys. Yeah. Okay. I’ll see you then.”

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and Hecate was already grabbing her coat. She smiled warmly when she opened the door.

Mary didn’t get a look at Kal, considering how quickly Hecate closed the door and the two were already heading out of the apartments. It wasn’t of concern to Mary as she walked through the walls and floors, waiting for the two to emerge at the main doors.

A few seconds later, they did, already talking about various things, and when Kal was in full view, Mary paused the memory. Her eyes narrowed. “Now where do I know you from?”

Mary circled the red haired witch, dressed in dark jeans and a jacket. She sensed faint traces of the witch’s magic in the memory but not enough to make a clear identification yet Mary knew Kal from somewhere. With the wave of her hand, she allowed the memory to continue.

While the memory didn’t yield anything important, it did show that her daughter was finally opening up to someone. Yes, Hecate had friends and her parents, but Mary always felt she needed someone else to talk to, to simply be with, and she had, at first, suspected it would be Pippa Pentangle. The two had grown up together basically. They had a bond. But this was different. The conversations were easy and flowed. Nothing was forced, no one treaded with caution. Hecate laughed several time while she and Kal were seated at the café, enjoying the food and tea.

It didn’t escape Mary’s notice of how well Kal listened. She didn’t interrupt or suggest otherwise when so many others would have offered up ‘life advice’, Kal simply listened especially when Hecate began talking about the world of potions and her theories and her passions. It was a regular thing that would appear in many memories, Mary noticed. Hecate always talked about her theories, what wasn’t working, what was, her frustrations, her excitements, and Kal was always there to listen.

It reminded Mary so much of the dynamic she had with her wife. Diana was also much of a talker especially when it came to the world of archeology and lost civilizations. Her voice was filled with such passion, such fire, such wonder that Mary couldn’t do anything but listen, biting back a smile, and basking in the amazing, wonderful, brilliant mind of the love of her life.

The memories continued. Kal was kind, caring, strong, intelligent, and mysterious because Mary couldn’t figure out what was so familiar about the other witch. There was a slight accent in her voice but well enough concealed that Mary couldn’t pinpoint it. She examined the memories carefully, not just their interactions (which were going slowly although Mary suspected it was because her daughter was moving past the feelings she had for her best friend and discovering more existed out in the world) but she also took in the surroundings, because something had to give.

The frustrations grew because the information felt like it was at the forefront of her mind, hidden by a thick fog.

She was about to fast forward to the most recent memory and work her way back to this moment when the current memory stopped her.

Hecate was frustrated. She couldn’t figure out the correct formula for whatever potion she was attempting. Mary moved closer to look over her daughter’s shoulder and saw a complex array of ingredients and formulas. Some were crossed out, some underlined. At first she didn’t understand it then it dawned on her, this was the potion that would send Hecate on the way to becoming one of the best, if not the very best potions experts. But how would she know that? Mary only knew of the currently timeline not of this separate, alternative one…

Except that wasn’t quite true.

During her time examining these memories, Mary’s mind began filling in the blanks on her end, like the fog was slowly fading from her mind’s eye. She suspected it wasn’t supposed to happen yet the witch knew why it was.

“What’s the matter?”

Mary looked away from the notes to see Kal entering the living room with two bowls of ramen.

“Nothing’s working,” sighed Hecate, the frustration in her voice was obvious.

“Take a break.” Kal offered a bowl of freshly cooked ramen.

Hecate looked over her notes again before her vision was obstructed by the food. The witch looked up, smiled, and then agreed by taking the bowl. The two sat down on the couch.

"Do you want chopsticks or a fork?"

Hecate gave the detective a look that Mary knew all too well. A look she often received from Diana. "I'm British. I'll take a fork."

"I don't get it," said Hecate, halfway through the delicious home cooked meal. "I'm missing something. But what?"

"What have you tried?"

"Everything," sighed Hecate, "there's no changing proven formulas."

"Where there's a will, there's a way," said Kal.

"Charming, but not helping."

Kal chuckled, "Want a second set of eyes?"

"I doubt you'll find anything."

"You never know. I am a pretty good detective."

Once they finished eating, Hecate grabbed her notes. She was about to crumble them up when a gentle hand on her wrist stopped her. "May I?"

She didn't have anything to lose plus while she was eating she figured it was time to start from scratch. It was probably better too. Therefore these notes were useless. Still, she handed them over to Kal and took a deep breath.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Hecate yawned and offered a half shrug in response. She spent too long working on her notes and the various attempts during this holiday break that she might have skipped out on some sleep. Now that her stomach was full of warm food, she felt how exhausted and magically tired she was although she couldn't admit such a thing out loud. If she did, Kal might go home and she enjoyed the other's company. She felt safe whenever Kal was around. Safe and calm. The more she thought about the other's company, the more her body was quieting down. Soon she was nodding off. Her head rested on Kal's shoulder as the detective turned the page. Absently Kal summoned a blanket and had it drape over the sleeping witch before returning to the notes.

Mary thought the memory wasn't going to yield anything until the pendant watch sped things up to when Kal opened a small rift. She reached inside, extracting a thick hardcover book. The rift closed itself.A simple spell turned the language to English and when Mary peered at the cover her eyes widened.

"Oh, I should have known," she said to herself.

Except someone or something heard her. A bell toiled in the distance. Mary froze on the spot. 

The memory kept playing around her. Kal kept reading but then got a message, calling her into work. Gently and carefully she picked up Hecate and carried her to her bed with the blanket. She wrote out a quick note, placed it on the book which she left on the bedside table then turned to leave.

Another bell toiled.

Suddenly the memory of Kal was stopped right next to Mary.

"Do you hear them?"

Mary looked to Kal. She gave a faint nod. "It's the bells of Felwinter."

"Two down, nine left."

"I have questions. So many."

"I'm in no place to answer them. Find Petra but more importantly find Pippa. She wasn't the one who accepted the bargain."

"What happened to Pippa?"

"I don't know. I never met the witch."

"This other life-"

"You mean the real life." 

"Then what is this place?"

"A construct in time. If the 11th bell toils, this becomes-"

"Reality," finished Mary.

"Yes, help me stop it."

"Where are you?"

"The Void."

Mary frowned, "I don't..." She shook her head.

"You do. Check the watch. Inside is the clue."

And just like that the memory faded. Mary stopped the pendant watch there. Her surroundings returning to that of her library and she sank into a chair. Her fingers massaging her temples. This was a mess and she knew who was behind this mess. Anger filled her.

"He swore he wouldn't," Mary stood up, strode across the room, and slammed her hand on the long mirror. "Do not force my hand," she said as a warning.

A ripple danced across the mirror. Her reflection was replaced with the sight of a messy library. Mary rolled her eyes. "So help me-"

"Morgana?!?" A tall, muscular blonde haired man peered around the corner. His hair was messy and there was a stain on his white shirt.

"Hello Arthur," greeted Mary.

****

Diana stepped put of the car. She looked at the mansion before and had a strange feeling. It started in the pit of her stomach on the drive over. Now it was heavier. Something was telling she did not want to be here. She did not want to enter that house. Which seemed odd considering Christine had always lived in this house and there was nothing peculiar about it.

She took off her sunglasses. The mansion looked no different than any other day yet her magic was on edge. 

Walking to the door, Diana knocked several times before trying the door knob. It was unlocked.

"Hello? Christine? You in here?" Diana called out.

She entered the main foyer and noticed the house was rather dark. A huge constract to Christine who preferred the big open windows, rarely did she close her curtains. Now, however, the curtains were drawn, casting the whole house into darkness. 

"You still alive?"

There was no response. 

Diana tried the light switches. No power. A look of confusion became etched on her beautiful face. No lights. House all dark. And no Christine.

"The perfect premise to a horror movie," muttered Diana under her breath. 

She walked through the familiar hall and turned toward the kitchen when her boot scrapped against something very dry and very brittle. Crouching down she snapped her fingers to summon a flame. She examined the pale thin parchment like material on the floor. When she picked a fragment up it turned to dust.

A dawning realization hit.

Suddenly she transferred on the spot just as a thick, muscular tail smashed into the marble flooring.

Diana reappeared and winced. "Oh, that is going to piss her off."

The powerful witch stood her ground but did not turn around. She knew what was behind her. It was further confirmed when the creature attempted to attack her but slammed into an invisible barrier. It crashed to the ground and the sharp red sigil marks appeared. The sigils floated down, pressing against the creature's skin, pinning it to the ground.

"So tell me," said Diana, "where is Christine Pentangle?"

The creature hissed, struggling against the trapping spell holding it in place, its claws dug into the marble floor. Diana sighed and turned around. It was a gorgon hybrid caught in her trap.

"I should have known," said Diana. Using her magic she pierced a hole into the barrier surrounding the windows. The gorgon hissed when the light touched its scaly skin, turning the area to stone. "Where are the Pentangles?"

The gorgon spat at her. The neon green glob hit the barrier, hissing as it slid down before being destroyed by Diana's magic. Pale purple magic came to life in her palm. It split into three orbs and swam toward the creature. It circled its head then unleashed thin beams of purple light. The gorgon became paralyzed. 

Images were projected up and soon Diana was watching the holographic memories play out. "Oh no," she whispered in shock.

****

He was stuck. He didn't know how or why or on what but he did know this wasn't supposed to happen. "Uh... Morgana? A little help please." As Arthur said that he tried pulling his leg free to no luck instead he somehow managed to slip and fall flat on his back. He looked back, seeing his sister's boots approaching from upside down. A second later he was upright with his foot free from the mirror portal. He smiled and gave a nod of thanks. "Thanks, how's Diana?"

"She's fine," said Mary, taking the book from Arthur's hands and already flicking through it.

"How's my niece?"

"Fine."

"Mhm, then why the dire call? You never contact any of us through the mirror unless it's an emergency."

"This might be one."

Arthur waited for her to elaborate and when she didn't he made a face. "Maybe you want to explain this to me," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "because I'm clearly missing something."

"We both are," said Mary as she turned the book around and showed him the ripped out pages. "Where's our youngest brother? Where's Merlin?"

"What?!" Arthur took the book, turned it upside, and shook it in the vain hope of the pages coming out. "He's crazy."

"What was on those pages, Arthur?"

"Nothing good," he shook his head. He didn't want to tell and sighed. "It held the blueprints of the Oracle Engine and the spell to activate it. Why would he do this? Morgana, why would Merlin do this?"

"Where is he, Arthur?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him in two centuries."

This was bad. This was very bad. 

"If he built the Oracle Engine," started Morgana

"Do not remind me. What troubles you?"

"This troubles me!"

"Aside from this! Help me understand this situation."

And so she explained everything she knew while her brother listened carefully. At the end, both siblings were in agreement as to what had to be done. But before a plan could be formulated, the doors were pushed open. 

Diana walked in, dragging a long sack, "We have a problem," she called out.

Mary transferred herself and Arthur to the first floor. The long sack confused her. "Please tell me that is not Christine."

"No," said Diana then smiled at Arthur. "It's been a long time, Arthur."

Arthur chuckled, "Eight months isn't that long."

"Nah, but you know," Diana shrugged. A silent knowing paused between them.

"So what's in the sack?"

"Oh," Diana released it from her hands, "just a gorgon."


End file.
